Fatal Facade
by Addison7413
Summary: Sofia was just doing her thing. She was just following her routine. But what happens when Sofia is kidnapped right under their noses? Who will get to Sofia first? A little Sofia!Whump! (Nothing to big, unless I change my mind…) Sofia/Cedric Fluff. *OC villain(s) *
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters, I'm not that creative.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Sofia passed her magical exam! She had practiced every day after dinner with Cedric and couldn't wait to show him her results. She passed with flying colours of course! It was all thanks to Cedric, she would have to thank him, and maybe a present was in order. Now what to give...

"Hey Sofia!"

Sofia turned around and saw a couple kids from her class. They weren't really motivated to do any work, let alone actually caring.

"I heard that you passed the exam...Think you could help me and the guys out?"

Sofia looked behind him, and couldn't help but to pause. They were a _lot_ bigger than she was...

"Sofia?"

Sofia gulped, "Umm...What do you need?"

He smiled, a smile that sent shivers down her spine, "We need your help."

Sofia gulped "Su-re-I'l-l meet you tom-orrow, ok?"

"Great! Thanks Princess Sofia, it is really true what they say, huh?" and then he stopped, "Oh my name is Jason, nice to meet you."

And with that he started to walk off, "I'll pick you up tomorrow!"

Sofia was left stunned, but wait a minute?! What did _they_ say about her?

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Sofia!"

She turned around to see Amber running towards her.

"Where were you?! We were so worried..."

Sofia looked up, startled "OH! I'm Sorry... I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Amber let out a frustrated sigh, "Sofia its fine, really. But what were you up to?"

James and Amber were seated in the coach waiting for her to climb in.

"I met a guy named Jason and he asked-"

James and Amber both looked up startled "Jason?!"

"Yes, do you know him?"

Amber and James shared a worried look.

James started, "Jason-he's just... well he-"

Amber cut in, "He's no good!"

Sofia scoffed "He asked me to help him practice magic!"

"Oh Sofia, you should know that some people do not have a good bone in their body!"

Sofia was about to retort when James cut in, "Sof, I have to agree with Amber on this one! He-"

"Ah ha! I told you that you would agree with me eventually!"

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!"

Amber and James started to bicker, and Sofia let them. Sometimes it was just better to let them at it. Sofia wondered what they knew about Jason that Sofia didn't. Oh welll! If it was important then they would tell her, right? Besides how many Jason's are there at the school? They could have more than one, couldn't they?

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

After a long carriage ride with Amber and James at each other throats, Sofia was ready for her lesson with Cedric. She really did enjoy the lessons with him. He challenged her like no else, while everyone else just pushed aside, claiming that her title was a disability. How could being a princess stop you from being an enchantress?

She finally reached the top of the tower, her results in hand. She knocked three times before opening the door a crack and calling, " -dric ?"

After hearing a muffled, "It's Sed-Drick!" She took that as an okay to enter. The dust and smoke in the air hinted that something had gone wrong, very wrong. Apparently, today's potion had not gone well.

"Not _ONE_ time today, has this potion gone right!"

Sofia smiled, "Well I'm sure with an extra set of hands and a spare mind will help clear away any cobwebs."

"I add the ingredients, stir clock wise, and let it simmer for 5 minutes and it still blows up, _literally_ , in my face!"

"Let me take a look."

"Alright, but there is nothing you can do that I haven't already tried…"

When Sofia found the problem she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?!"

"Mr. Cedric your book had a smudge, it says to stir _counter-clock_ wise!"

Cedric was quiet for a moment and Sofia had thought for a moment that she was maybe a little too rude.

"Mr.-Cedr-ic-I-"

 _Then it happened._

He started to laugh! "I can't believe it was such a silly mistake! And I was working on that _for hours_." His voice had got to a dangerously low tone at the end.

"Mr. Cedric I-"

"Well, that's it!" he exclaimed happily.

"What?"

"Thanks for your help Sofia, now go along I have work to do."

"But what about our-"

"Whatever it is I am sure it can wait, after all it can't be as important as this." And with that he shoved her out the door.

Sofia glanced at her results slowly "What about our lesson…"

After that Sofia had set forth to walk to her room, but along the way she bumped into her Mother.

"Oh Sofia, Sorry I'll have to watch where I am going…What's the matter?"

Think fast! "Oh..." Then it hit her, "I wanted to ask you about going to a friend's house for a while, to help them with their magic homework!"

For a moment Sofia thought her mom was going to see through her Façade, but then she was ecstatic.

"Sofia I'm so happy both that you could help a friend, and also have a friend to seek help from you!"

At those words it made her think of Cedric, would he need her help anymore? He was a sorcerer…

"Oh Sofia… Don't worry! I know you will be able to help your friend with his magic lessons, after all you do have a great teacher."

"Right! Thanks mom! I think I'll retire early though, I want to be well rested for tomorrow!"

"But you haven't eaten yet? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine mom, just a little tired…"

"Well…Okay. But if you don't feel any better you need to come find me or your father."

"Yes mom, Night!"

"Goodnight Sofia."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

When Sofia woke up the next morning, she had remembered what she had promised to Jason and was a little worried. Those boys were a lot bigger than her, not to mention she didn't even know them! Now she was getting ahead of herself, after all they have just met. How could she assume such things! He might turn out to be a really good friend. She has to at _lea_ st give him a chance.

The day seemed to go by too fast for her liking. Time to… Oh yeah, Jason. I'll have to write a note to Cedric about cancelling the lesson, how could I forget ?! Quickly, I wrote a note to Cedric explaining why I couldn't come.

Where's Amber?! Ah found her!

"Amber!"

"Sofia?"

"Could you take this to Cedric, please?"

Amber looked at her and sighed, "Just the letter?"

Sofia hugged Amber "Yup! Thanks Amber!" And then she was off to find Jason!

Amber was still too shocked to do anything, while James was busy not trying to laugh.

Amber glared at him, "Really James?"

James wasn't trying to hide his laughter now, "You should've seen your face!"

Sofia was about to go find a higher place to look for Jason when she heard him call her.

"Sofia! Over here!"

She ran towards the voice, "Jason, are you ready for your lesson?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Now, let's get in the carriage."

She just nodded her head and entered. The carriage smelled sort of funny.

"Jason, why does the… carriage smell weird?"

Jason turned to look at Sofia. He was wearing a mask!

"Night _Princess_!"

Sofia then saw black.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **So what did you think? Should I make another chapter?**

 **What do you want to happen? I'm open to advice and ideas. And feel free to tell me if you like it or not. Also please correct me if I make a mistake, just be civil about it. After all, I'm only human.**

 **-** **addison7413**


	2. Chapter 2

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

When Sofia came to, she was in a dimly lit room. Her vision cleared and she noticed that she was in a dungeon of some sorts. Then all of the events from earlier started to get clearer.

All of the sudden the door creaked open, to reveal Jason. He had a grin and he was hiding something behind his back.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Jason looked at her, "I told you, I needed your help."

"You could have just asked me! Why go to all of the trouble of kidnapping me?"

Jason smiled, "My kingdom is feeling quite crowded, so my father and I figured that Enchancia has plenty of room. Why not "borrow" a few acres?"

"I don't think my dad would give land away."

Jason chuckled, "That's why we have you Princess."

"But why…"

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!"

Sofia jumped,"What?"

"You're a hostage!"

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bailywick had notified everyone of dinner, except Princess Sofia. He had looked everywhere for her and simply could not find her.

"Your majesties, I cannot find Princess Sofia!"

Rolland and Miranda shared a look. Miranda was the first to speak up.

"Sofia went to a friend's house after school; she went to help them with their magic homework. Has she not come back?"

Rolland looked concerned,"Baileywick, inform the guards to be on the lookout for Sofia. Do we know whose house Sofia went to?"

Amber and James looked at each other. Amber was the first to speak.

"She went to Jason's house."

Roland was shocked."As in Jason of Sempermalum?!"

The rest of the royal family was startled.

"The last time I checked Sempermalum was in the middle of a civil war!"

Miranda gasped, "Rolly, are you sure?! Sofia could be in real danger!"

"The kingdom of Sempermalum is in the middle of a crisis, they cannot feed everyone in the kingdom. I would imagine that the kingdom is in an uproar. If Sofia is there it's possible that we may be getting dragged into the war."

At this everyone gasped.

"But your majesty, what are we supposed to do?! If Sofia is over there it might be near impossible to get her back! We don't even know where she is!" Bailywick exclaimed.

Roland sighed, "I'm afraid we'll just have to wait. Ther-"

"Daddy, we just can't wait around here! Sofia could be hurt or worse!" Amber cut in.

"I agree with Amber! We have to do something!" James added.

Miranda smiled sadly, "Kids, I'm afraid your fathers right. We don't have any reason to think that Sofia has been kidnapped. She could've been lost or late, or an accident might've occurred. We'll send word over to Sempermalum to see whether or not Sofia is okay."

"Miranda is right, why don't you kids go get ready for bed?"

James and Amber shared a look.

"I guess we'll go." Amber says indifferently.

James smiled. "Night!"

Amber and James head to their rooms.

"James, why are you smiling?! Sofia could be in danger!" Amber exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

James only grinned."Mom and Dad will have Sofia home in no time! We just have to be patient."

Amber snorted."Dad can't always work miracles. I'm just afraid that this "civil war" could turn into something even bigger!"

James chuckled, "C'mon Amber! You're making something out of nothing!"

"Watch what you say, you never know when that something will turn into something. Goodnight James." Tutted Amber.

"Night Amber!" amused James waved goodnight.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall dessert was being served.

Miranda and Rolland were absently eating their parfaits, they were beginning to realize the dilemma they were in.

Miranda was the first to speak. "Rolly, what if they don't know where Sofia is?"

Rolland sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Honestly Miranda, I don't know."

Miranda frowned, "That's what I was afraid of."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sofia screamed.

She was in chains, facing the wall. She tried to calm herself, but her back was killing her.

"C'mon Princess! You must have some information about the castle!" Jason yelled. He flicked the whip again.

Sofia whimpered. Little did he know, she knew almost everything about the castle and more. Sofia knew she couldn't tell him that though.

"I don't know anything! Please! Let me go!" Sofia begged, "I won't tell them what happened here."

Jason looked surprised for a moment before quickly turning to rage.

"YOU WON'T TELL THEM? YOU WON'T TELL THEM?" Jason started to laugh. Then as quickly as that had come, he was serious again. "Liar"

Sofia smiled, "Sorry, but what you're doing is not right. Please stop this! If you had just asked Enchancia for help we could-"

" _They_ won't help!" Jason screamed pointing to the door, "It's in the 'rules' to not interfere with any interior problems any kingdom is facing. SO stop trying to help and give me the information before we decide to just storm the castle! After you give us the information we'll let you go."

Sofia kept silent.

Jason whipped her again, and again. For how long, Sofia didn't know but once it did stop it was silent.

Jason sighed, "Oh Sofia, you poor girl!" He started to walk around to face her. He grabbed her face digging his nails into her skin, she yelped.

"I'll give you three hours! Three! To think about the offer, until then." He started to walk away when he suddenly turned around and punch her in the face.

Sofia only looked down at her feet and whimpered. The door suddenly popped open and Jason looked towards the door.

A guard entered, "Prince Jason, the King would like to see you."

Jason groaned," Tell him I'm coming after I wash up."

The guard nodded and then looked at Sofia, his eyes widening.

Jason, irritated, exclaimed" The message has been delivered, get out!"

The guard, startled, walked quickly out of the room forgetting to close the door.

Jason sighed and walked towards the door, pausing to turn back and look at Sofia. "Think about the offer? I don't like hurting you." He then walked out, closing the door.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **So what do you think?**

 **I'll post new chapters as soon as I can.**

 **-addison7413**


	3. Chapter 3

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Jason sighed as he walked toward the throne room. Why did his father have to bother him when he was busy?! He was infuriated as he thought about all the ridiculous times when he had listened to his father.

" _Father you called me?"_

" _Yes, I need you for an important quest! One of the highest degree, a mission I can trust only you with."_

" _Yes! Yes! I shall see the mission to the end, no matter the danger!"_

" _Son, I require a Bandersnatch."_

 _Jason hurriedly walked out of the room before re-entering._

" _Ummm Father?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What, exactly, is a Bandersnatch?"_

 _He watched as the King grew frustratingly angry, "A BANDERSNATCH! I WANT A BANDERSNATCH! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A BANDERSNATCH IS?!"_

 _Jason frightened by his outburst meekly replied," I do not know, sir"_

 _The Kings expression turned quickly from rage to thoughtful. "Oh yes a Bandersnatch is a big creature with long, sharp claws and big, razor sharp teeth. Many have already tried to kill it, but no one has yet to 'do the deed' as they say."_

 _Jason looked on skeptically, as his father went on and on about a 'Bandersnatch', he eventually thought of something. Though he was hesitant to ask, "Father, why have I never heard of this creature? It sounds like a very ferocious beast, many would've have already tried to conquer it so why have I never heard of these battles?"_

 _The King looked confused." There doesn't have to be stories for it to be true. Man up Son! Take the quest so you can receive your reward!"_

 _Jason hesitated, "Father I cannot take the quest with no evidence that the 'Bandersnatch' even exists-"_

" _MY OWN SON! A TRATIOR! YOU SHALL BE STRIPPED OF YOUR RIGHTS TO THE THROWN AND BE BANISHED FROM THE KINGDOM IF YOU DO NOT TAKE THE QUEST!" yelled the King._

 _At the Kings yelling, the royal guards ran into the room. "Your majesty! Where's the Traitor!?."_

 _The King pointed a finger at Jason. "HE IS THE ONE TO DARE DEFILE MY COMMAND! SEIZE HIM!"_

 _The guards stood, confused. For they knew Jason very well, and he would never disregard his father command without reason. "Might I inquire to what actions lead to Jason's treachery?"_

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rolland sighed as he tried to reason with the messenger. "I _need_ you to deliver the message!"

"Sire, Sempermalum is in the middle of a civil war! I can't just-"

Rolland threw a sack of gold on the counter. "That should be enough to take care of many generations of your family, please I need this message delivered."

The messenger stared at the gold before grinning at the King. "Of course, _your majesty_!"

Rolland then walked out of the small cottage, satisfied.

As he arrived at the castle, Miranda hurried over to him. "So? Did you get the message delivered?'

"Yes I did. I can only hope that it reaches the King of Sempermalum."

"What do we tell the kids? We have no idea whether Sofia is ok! She could be injured or even-"

Rolland grabbed Miranda in a tight embrace. "Miranda, you can't think like that! We need to be patient! Yes, we have no idea where Sofia is but we can't assume she's dead! Don't give up hope just yet."

Miranda sniffled, "Your right Rolly, I'm just so worried about Sofia."

"I know. Let's figure out what we're going to say to the kids, they don't need to worry as well."

Miranda chuckled. "They are too smart for their own good."

Rolland laughed. "Indeed. Let's have the cooks whip up some mousse!"

Miranda giggled, "Oh Rolly! You always know how to cheer me up!"

The happy couple walked into the sitting room, with their worries put to rest.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Elsewhere, Cedric was pacing his tower. "Sofia is missing, and the only thing the King is doing is sending a _message_?! What is he thinking?! He should do more! He should-"Cedric stopped pacing, his face lit up. "I will! I will offer my services to the King!"

Cedric then stormed right out of the tower, slamming the door behind him. Wormwood sighed, his master has been very distracted as of late. It may have been because Princess Sofia had been declared missing. He wishes Cedric would go back to his evil ways. However, Cedric has been happier when Sofia is around. He blames it on potion fumes.

Cedric had ran all the way down the tower steps and through the corridors, until he finally made it to the sitting room. Before he entered, he smoothed out his clothes and hair. He needed to be presentable, after all, to the King.

He knocked twice waiting for an answer.

Baileywick was the one to open the door. "Why are you bothering the King and Queen? They are enjoying mousse."

Cedric glared, "I will apologize to them." Baileywick tried to close the door. "Wait, I am here to offer my services. I want to save Sofia!"

Baileywick sighed, letting Cedric in. The King and Queen were laughing when they entered, which infuriated Cedric. Shouldn't they be looking for their daughter?!

Baileywick bowed, "Your majesty's, Cedric would like to speak with you."

Rolland and Miranda looked up from their dessert, surprised that the sorcerer had intruded on their meal.

Rolland, annoyed, looked up at the sorcerer. "What do you want Cedric? It better not be a waste of my time."

Cedric faltered, but the thought of Sofia in danger gave him new-found courage. "Your majesty, I would like to save Princess Sofia."

Rolland looked startled, then he laughed, amused: he answered Cedric. "Cedric, I don't think you would be able to save her, _let alone_ find her."

Cedric deflated, he didn't _want_ to help. He _needed_ to help, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try. "Please your majesty, I beg of you, what harm could it do? It's better to have two minds on one problem than only one."

Rolland looked as if he would disagree, but Miranda chimed in before he could.

"Cedric, Sofia thought very highly of you." Miranda paused, as she thought of her lost daughter, she began to tear up. "Your right, Cedric, I formally give you permission to do _whatever_ it takes to find my daughter."

Cedric bowed as low as he could, "Thank you, your majesty. I'll do everything in my power to save Princess Sofia!"

Cedric bowed one last time before running out of the room, causing Rolland to scowl and Miranda to chuckle.

Cedric already had a plan forming in his head, all the plan needed was a few final touches.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jason arrived at the throne room. He knocked twice before hearing a small "Enter." He approached the King, giving a small bow. "What do you require _your majesty_?"

"Jason, what are you doing with Sofia? She was supposed to be a vital piece in this war. I need her to be broken!"

Jason looked up at the King, he seemed calm but worried. "Don't worry! I'll have her broken before we take over the capitol."

The King sighed, "The people at the capitol are untrustworthy. They have instated the previous name."

Jason acted shock. "Did they?! How dare they?!"

"I know! It had such a lovely ring to it. Anyway, bring in the musicians!"

Jason was confused. Why in the world would he need music at a time like this? But who was he to argue with _'the Great king'_. "Of course, your majesty. Would will they play today?"

"Golden Afternoon."

"But sire, you have listened to that song-"

"I SAID GOLDEN AFTERNOON! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

Jason sighed. "Guards!" At that moment two guards entered. ""Yes, my Prince?"

"Would call the musicians? The King has requested a song."

"Yes sire." The guards marched out, closing the door behind them. Jason made his

way to the door when the king stopped him. "Jason?"

"Yes, father?"

"Do remember that I need Sofia broken, _beyond_ repair"

Jason grimaced. "Yes, father."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sofia didn't know what to feel anymore. Right now she's feeling a whirl wind of

emotions. She's angry, sad, hurt, confused, worried, and overall she wants to give

up. It would be so easy! She could tell Jason everything he wanted to know, and then

she could go home. Home, it seemed so… _foreign_. But she couldn't give up, her

friends and family come first! The information would hurt them or worse. Sofia

shutters. She needed to protect her family and get herself out of here to warn them.

That's when it hit her. Sofia smiled, she could give him some true information, give

him pathways that would lead to a trap. The wrap the rest around in a lie! Lying is

wrong, but in this instance…

But it's only been a couple of what? Hours? Since Jason gave her the proposition. She

Would have to survive a couple more of his… _sessions_.

The door opened, and reveled Jason. "So? Have you decided?"

Speak of the devil.

Sofia smiled, "I apologize, _Prince Jason_ , but I'll have to decline your offer."

Jason was shocked, after he took a few minutes to recover he responded. "Sofia… I

really hoped that you wouldn't say that." He paused. " _On the other hand…"_

He grinned, "I _really_ hoped you would!"

Sofia faltered.

Jason laughed, and laughed. " _ROUND TWO!"_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is. The only excuse I have is that**

 **the finals are coming, so the teachers have been riding me. I hope you liked**

 **the chapter, if you find a mistake please point it out. After all I want to fix it.**

 **What do you think of the OC's? I hope they're not to awful.**

 **-addison7413**


	4. Chapter 4

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

The messenger pulls his coat closer to him. He is on a ship sailing to Sempermalum, where he is right now he does not know. He does know that the cold, stormy weather is getting to him. A sailor passes by, and the messenger grabs his arm.

"Where are we? I need to deliver this message right away, I do not appreciate how much time it is taking to get there!"

The sailor grinned. "We'll get there when we get there!" The sailor yanked his arm away from the messenger and walked away. The messenger ran after the sailor.

"Are you sure were on the right course?"

"As sure as ever. The captain knows what he's doing."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Oh I don't know… a week or so?"

"A week?! I need this letter to be delivered as soon as possible! It can't take a week!"

The sailor chuckled, "Look sir, I understand your problem but the storm prevents anyone from getting in or out of Sempermalum."

The messenger sighed. "Thank you, for your information."

"You're Welcome!" the sailor waved good-bye.

One week. He had to wait one week to deliver the letter. He only hoped that King Rolland's famous generosity would kick in and forgive him. But with the likely hood of Princess Sofia's _life_ depending on this letter? At least his family will be taken care of. The messenger sighed, as he looked up towards the dark and gloomy sky.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jason winced as Sofia screamed. Since she refused to give the information, he had been given the task of beating her. Jason never wanted to do this for his crazy father, all he wanted to do was be a good king and father. Not like his father has been either…

" _Jason is refusing to find a Bandersnatch! I order you to seize him!"_

 _The guards hesitated._

" _WELL?! What are you waiting for?!"_

 _The chief guard spoke up. "Sir, might I ask what a Bandersnatch is?"_

 _The King groaned, "DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW WHAT A BANDERSNATCH IS?! IT DOESN'T MATTER, HE WON'T EVEN TRY TO LOOK FOR IT! SEIZE HIM!"_

 _The chief bowed. "Your majesty, if you would allow me to go in his place, I could get this 'Bandersnatch' for you."_

 _The King calmed at this. "Very well. I don't care who gets it, or how they get it to me. I want Bandersnatch."_

 _The chief of guard nodded in understanding, "Then if you would allow me to make preparations, I will leave as soon as possible." He bowed a final time, and left the room with the guards following behind._

 _Jason stood, shocked._

Jason shook the memory away. He kicked Sofia in the gut one last time before walking out and shutting the door.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Cedric had opened many, many books in only a short a time. He had already tried using tracking spells, didn't work at all. It has been three days since Sofia's been kidnapped. It looked like he would need something stronger, there was a certain potion that could work. He looks over the book, reading the ingredients.

"Merlin's Mushrooms, I don't have any eye of newt! Even then the potion could take a week!" Cedric sighs. It looks like he'll have to make a couple of stops. He fetches his coat, and opens the door.

Queen Miranda is standing outside his door, hand raised as if she was going to knock.

Cedric steps back, "Your-your Majesty! I'm sorry, I have a way to-"

The Queen raises a hand and chuckles. "Cedric, I just wanted to thank you. Rolland thinks there is no need for concern, but I'm worried. I apologize if I seem 'care-free' but… I trust Rolly when it comes to things like this. Thanks Cedric, I know Sofia would be proud."

Cedric smiles hesitantly, "It really is no problem, Sofia has been a very good friend to me. She support me through thick and thin!" At this Cedric and Miranda are both smiling. "I know Sofia would help me if I was kidnapped, so I'm going to do whatever I can to help her!"

"I'm glad! Well I hope that whatever you have in mind it works out!" Miranda side-stepped out of the way.

Cedric smiled, but he was surprised at her actions. She got out of the way for him? That, in itself, was shocking not to mention her behaviour as of late. He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts.

"Thank you, Queen Miranda!" And he hurried along forgetting the Queens odd behaviour.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sofia would not cry anymore. She was going to get out of this dark, damp dungeon. All she needed to do was wait until the perfect moment to talk. All she had to do until then was to survive the beatings. How long has it been since she was gone? Did anyone even care? She shivered as she remembered Jason's session earlier today.

" _They haven't looked for you." Jason preoccupies his hands with his hands for a moment before grabbing a whip. Where had that come from?_

" _The cover story is that you're sick. They haven't warned any of the other kingdoms to be on the lookout for you either. Why not tell me?" He punched her face, a bruised already from the other beatings._

" _They don't care about you! You're not even a real princess! They just put up with you because you're the queens daughter!" Jason kicked her stomach with a sickening crack._

" _TELL ME! THEY DON'T CARE! SO WHY SHOULD YOU?!" Jason started punching and kicking everywhere. It seemed to go on like this for minutes, doesn't he ever get worn out? Sofia felt her ribs crack before she heard it. She couldn't help it, she screamed._

 _Jason kicked her one last time before leaving. Sofia shivered, tears threatening to fall._

Sofia trembled at the thought, she had to talk. She couldn't take it anymore. The beatings were brutal and lasted hours. She feels woozy, she hopes her ribs didn't puncture anything when they broke. He at least broke two of her ribs, maybe three. Sofia takes a moment to asses herself: She has bruised wrists from the cuffs, her back was bleeding and probably infected, her face is most likely bruised, and it feels like her eye is swelling. Sofia shivered, why did this have to happen to her?

Right as the thoughts appear in her head, Jason walks through the door.

"You ready to talk, Princess?"

Sofia trembled, she needed to put on her best performance and hope he bought it. "I'm not going to talk…" she whispers.

Jason sighs, "I knew you would say that princess, that's why I allowed you a visitor. I think you remember him well." Jason showed her a whip.

Sofia stayed silent.

Jason cracked the whip. Sofia gasped, but she would not scream. Not yet.

He continued to whip her, until she thought it was enough.

"Stop! Please! I'll talk!" Sofia yelled.

Jason raised the whip one last time before answering. "So talk!"

And Sofia did, she told little lies and wrapped them up with truth, weaving her words carefully but skilfully. When she had told her tale, the tension in the room was obvious. She stayed silent, fearful that he didn't believe her.

"You will be released tomorrow." Jason then walks out of the room.

Sofia sobs, she did it! Her bluff worked, she could go home! All she had to do was wait until tomorrow! Once she stopped crying, she realized that _even if_ they released her she has no idea how to get home. Sofia sighed, she'll get there when she gets there.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Miranda was brushing her hair idly, when she felt the familiar tug in her heart. As she sat up from her vanity, Rolland looked up at her from his chair.

"Where are you going?" he smiled, teasingly.

"A walk in the garden, I just need to clear my head. With Sofia gone, I just can't think straight anymore."

Rolland's demeanour immediately dimmed, "Ok, be back soon."

Miranda walked out of the room. Heading towards Sofia's secret garden, she pulled a bottle of red wine from her secret hiding spot in the hedges. Once she arrived, she removed the cork and took a swig. As of late, when she was stressed she would sneak into the wine cellar and take a bottle. She would usually take one of the middle aged ones. With alcohols sweet spell, she could get away from it all. The queenly duties of course. Sometimes it was too much and with Sofia gone...

Oh well! That's a problem for another day, tonight she'd forget or she'd never sleep. She hauled herself up, and threw the now empty bottle into the pile of forgotten empty wine bottles. Now the next challenge! How do doors work again?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Sorry it took me so long! I had finals, and I play in our band so I had to go to graduation. Here it is! If you're wondering about Miranda, it's because she's so torn up about her daughter it's leading her to bad habits. Feedback is welcome!**

 **-addison7413**


	5. Chapter 5

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Cedric finally had the potion at a boiling stage, now he had to wait two days until it was ready. Applying it to one of Sofia's personal possessions, should allow it to 'tune' into Sofia's aura and try to follow her. If all goes well, it should try to 'fly' to her. Hopefully he wouldn't screw this up.

All of the sudden, the portrait of his parents started glowing. Cedric groaned, "What is it this time?"

His father appeared first, "Your mother and I have just heard of Sofia's kidnapping, how could you let this happen?!"

Then, Winifred popped out. "Oh Goodwyn, it's not his job to watch the princess around the clock!"

"When I was the royal sorcerer-"

"And you're not. Not anymore." Cedric's mother butted in, "Besides, it's not in the job description! He has better stuff to do, like taking over the kingdom."

"But Winifred, as royal sorcerer it's our job to help his majesty-"

"Would both of you _please_ stop talking so I can explain the situation!" Cedric yelled, frustrated at their quarrelling. At his yelling his parents had the decency to look ashamed.

"Princess Sofia was supposed to go to a friend's house to help them with their sorcery homework, however come dinner time Baileywick notifies the royal family so they can gather at the table. Baileywick noticed that she wasn't in the castle. She never came home from her friend's house, whose kingdom _just so happens_ to be in the middle of the war! To think that the royal family forgot about sweet Sofia! And then the only course of action they take is to ask the kingdom _politely_ where she is?! If I had the courage I would march up to that king and give him a piece of my mind!" he rambled, shaking his fists in anger.

Goodwyn was the first to speak. "This once I actually agree with our son! Why if it was one of our children I would march over there and demand that they explain their incompetence!"

Winifred sighed, "This has more to do with political matters, Rolland probably wants to get in the good graces of whoever is in charge and not cause any more unrest in their country. But at the cost of that sweet, little princess? I could never do that to that sweet girl, not to mention any of my children! What is that foolish king thinking? Hasn't anyone protested against his actions?"

At this his parents looked to him, looking for an answer. Which came as a surprise to him, since when did his parents look to him for answers?

Cedric sighed. "No one outside the castle is supposed to know. But knowing the long list of friends Sofia has, everyone knows something's wrong." Cedric ran his fingers through his hair. "And to think of our last meeting..."

Goodwyn and Winifred shared a look, and both nodded to a silent mutual agreement on who was to speak. Winifred made her way to her son, placing a hand on his arm.

"What did you do this time Ceddy-kins?" she spoke gently.

"I wasn't feeling too sensational that day for I messed up an order from the King. Instead of dusting the entire library so the servants, mainly Baileywick, could focus their efforts elsewhere; I managed to knock every book out of their respective shelf. Every book! Ugh! So by the time Sofia entered, I was moody. Then when she pointed out my mistake, which she did every so sweetly, I was fed up with my mistakes. After that, I proceeded to push her out the door, even though I knew we had a lesson and that she wanted to show me something. I feel so awful!" Cedric, in his misery, placed his head on his desk.

Before Winifred could talk, surprisingly, Goodwyn decided to join the conversation.

"Cedric, what you did was wrong but what matters is that you make it up to her. Knowing you, you already have a plan to save her. So all you have to do is execute that plan." He chuckled.

Cedric turned his head so that he could look at his father. "That is probably the most reassurance I'll get from you." Goodwyn looked miffed and was about to retort when, "Thanks father."

Goodwyn was speechless. Winfred realized, that at this moment, that was as much progress those two were going to make. If those two were getting along, that means it was their cue to leave their son to it. "It was nice talking to you Cedric. I hope you find the princess quickly."

Goodwyn coughed. "Good luck. I know you can do it."

Cedric smiled, and waved farewell to his parents as they disappeared back into the painting. Cedric straightened out, and decided to rest. As the potion will take a two more days to finish simmer. He would need his rest if he wanted to save Sofia.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Miranda woke up in bed with a killer headache. Must be the hangover. She couldn't even recall how she got back to bed last night. She stood up, stretching her limbs. Time to go back to her queenly duties. As she was getting dressed by her handmaidens, Rolland entered the room.

"Ah Miranda, how was your walk last night? I hope you were able to clear your mind?" he questioned, with an inquisitive look.

Miranda smiled, despite her aching head. "The walk did wonders! They really help clear my head before bed."

Rolland chuckled. "Then maybe I should accompany you on a walk tonight."

"Maybe. Has the messenger come with a reply?"

Rolland's smile faltered, "No, the messenger hasn't come with a reply. I've almost forgotten about it. It will take a couple of days."

Miranda's face was one that which would make ice jealous. "You forgot about the messenger? Who is supposed to be inquiring about the health and whereabouts of our daughter?"

And it was at that moment, Rolland knew he fucked up. "Miranda you know I didn't mean-"

"What did you mean?!" If the Queen's voice rose, the handmaidens overlooked it.

Rolland was speechless.

The handmaidens bowed, and left the room for they finished dressing the Queen. All was silent in the room, the tension very noticeable.

The Queen made her way towards the door. "I'm going for a walk. _Don't_ follow me."

The Queen left for her walk, while the King stood in the room. Wondering how he could make it up to her.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jason walked towards the dungeon. He was supposed to let Sofia free today, he thought about keeping her. But the King's orders must be followed.

He arrived at the door. Unlocking it he entered, not caring as the little princess's face lit up with hope. He unlocked the chains that bound her, and forcefully grabbed her wrist. Ignoring the princess's endless questions, and pleas of letting her walk on her own. He led her to the 'back door' of the castle.

He opened the door and threw her out. Shutting and locking the door behind him. The pitiful princess was no longer is concern, even as he's conscience was telling him to go back and help her. He laughed, his conscience should know the best that he didn't care about good or bad; just the king's order.

He remembered the last time he listened to his conscience...

 _He ran up to the chief of guard, grabbing his arm in the process. "Hey! You know that mission is utter nonsense! Why take it in my stead?"_

" _I-I knew your mother when she was younger, we were childhood friends. We would 'wreak havoc' so to speak, in the kingdom. Once your mother reached of age, she was married off quickly. She married your father who, at the time, was the cousin of an important ally. She married him, as her father wished, and as the marriage played out she developed feelings for him." He hesitated._

 _Jason let go of his arm, and sat down on a bench nearby. He patted the sit next to him motioning the chief to sit down._

 _The chief sighed as he sat down, "There's no getting out of this one is there? A couple months after they married your mother had an heir, you_ _..._ _The King should've been happy, as his linage would be continued. For those were the expected feelings towards the subject at the time, but your father had to be the odd ball. He was infuriated; apparently he couldn't believe that it was his child that she was caring. He was never right in the head, your mother knew that, however the accusation was the last straw. They argued, yelled, and fought until you were born._

 _When you were born life in the castle seemed to return as it should. The King went back to his 'normal' self, then your mother died. The kingdom mourned, some different than others but none as weird as your father. He decided to take a year off and left to travel. No one outside the castle knew of course. So for a year, we had someone take over the kingly duties in his absence, a nanny watched over you as always. The king came back after his venture and took back his place as King._

 _He was never again his seemingly normal self anymore, I guess your mother was his anchor to sanity, once that was gone he went bonkers. None of his demands could be deemed crazy for he was careful to avoid that. Ever since, he's had his outbursts and antics that the castle's staff and guards just deal with."_

 _Jason sat quietly, processing the new information. "So... after my mother death you decided to keep an eye out for me?"_

 _The guard smiled. "Yes, I hope you understand my reasoning now." He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't have this talk with you earlier. Now, if that's all I have to go get ready." The chief stood up and walked away, leaving Jason on the bench._

Idiot. Jason never understood his reasoning, then and now. But arguing doesn't help anyone does it?

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Amber couldn't focus. Miss Fauna wasn't helping as their magic lessen was just a recap of the week. Honestly learning how to clean windows using magic wasn't top on her list of important things. When would _she_ , a _Princess,_ need to wash a window? Well, James does have a history with windows and accidents.

"Amber!"

Amber startled, fell out of her chair. "Yes Miss Fauna?"

Miss Fauna chuckled. "First you should find her sit." Amber blushed and sat down as the rest of the students laughed.

"I'm sorry Miss Fauna; I'll try to pay more attention."

As Miss Fauna went back to the lesson, Amber began to think about Sofia. Was she okay? Did her carriage crash? What if she was dead?!

Amber immediately shook those thoughts out of her head. There was no use in thinking of those things now. Besides, making assumptions out of nothing can give you a false impression of the case at hand. She hoped Daddy's messenger reached that kingdom soon. She missed her sister, even if she was a little simple.

At that moment a brush hit her in the head. "OW!"

James laughed, "Sorry Amber but you should be more aware of your environment."

Amber scoffed. "You need to follow the spell correctly." She smiled, "Besides, I didn't know you knew such big words."

At James miffed look, Amber laughed. She gave the brush back to her brother. "Remember the Sorcerer's secret? I know you can do it, eventually."

James grabbed the brush, proceed with his practice. "Why don't you try Amber?"

The class proceeded to practice, but no one had bigger smiles than James and Amber.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sofia looked at the, now, locked door wondering if this was all a trick. She shook her head and walked away. She was free! She still couldn't wrap her head around this. She needed to get home, sooner rather than later. She started to run, even as her body groaned in protest. She ran, faster than ever before.

Eventually the woods turned to a clearing, which lead to a village. She walked through the village, getting looks as her dress was ragged and had blood stains in it. Not to mention her bruised face. She then went into an alley, hoping to avoid the staring. She needed to get out of here; she needed to get home.

First, she would need to get rid of her blood-stained, dirty rags. She found a replacement hanging near a house. It was a simple dress, not to showy and she blended in more with the people. Now to found a ship heading to Enchancia. She walked towards the port, using a cloak and her now long hair to hide her bruised face. She was beginning to tire, as she overheard some sailors talking.

"Load the cargo! We're eading' off to Enchancia at sunset!"

She quickly spotted the ship, and snuck aboard. She soon found a quiet, comfy hiding spot between some crates. Well as comfy as it gets.

Sofia crossed her arms trying to retain some warmth and comfort. Her exhaustion took over, as she fell into a deep sleep. Holding onto the hope that soon, she would be heading home.

Her amulet glowed, in the darkness that was known as the cargo hold.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Another chapter done! I hope it was to your liking, not to mention worth the wait! If I spot mistakes in previous chapters, I'll try and go back to fix them. I also have a timeline for you, if you're interested. It helps me keep track of what's happening with the story and gives me a better sense of time. Poor Sofia! She still has trials ahead of her, but that's what will make her stronger. Well as ever, feedback is welcomed (both positive and negative.)**

 **-addison7413**


	6. Chapter 6

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Sofia woke to the rapid swaying of the ship. She stood, wincing as her previous injuries roared in protest, stretching as she pondered what the next course of action should be. As she was looking around a sailor spotted her.

He slowly walked up to her knowing all too well that stowaways were often skittish. "Hey, what are you doing down here little one?" he inquired gently.

Sofia startled, turned to the voice. He didn't seem to be hostile, so Sofia just stood there shocked until she registered that he asked a question. "I-I-I sneaked onto this ship because I have to get home!"

The sailor looked at the small, fragile girl who looked as if she was in a bar fight. His heart broke at the sight of this poor girl. After all they did just leave port of one of the most dangerous kingdoms at the moment. Not even mentioning the civil war, the King was loony. The ruffians getting their way with the law, most of the time. Who knows what happened to the girl. He decided right there that he would make sure this girl got home safely, after all he once had a family.

"Why don't you run along to the mess hall, eh? You look mighty skinny for a girl your age, the cook will fix you up. Come along now!" He held out his hand.

The Sofia before would've immediately taken his hand, but after her kidnapping her mind set has changed drastically. She weighed her chances, figuring it was better than him running off to the Captain and getting to walk the plank. She hesitantly took his hand, hoping that she could trust this stranger.

The Sailor smiled. He was glad that she decided to trust him, probably against her instincts. He would take care of her, for his wife and his child. He knew that she would've been proud of him today; he hoped that his wife and child were watching over him.

"Hey! Uh...We should find a name for you. Do you have a name?" he asked.

Sofia chose to remain silent.

The Sailor laughed nervously, "Mind if I pick one for you?"

Sofia thought about this. If they knew she was a princess they could take advantage of that. Lock her up again, torture for information. Or worse. She shook her 'no.'

The Sailor hummed. "Well how about... Allona?"

Sofia stopped walking. "Allona... I like it."

The Sailor beamed, "Nice to meet you Allona!" The Sailor tutted. "Where are my manners? My name is Alfie!"

Sofia shyly smiled, "Thanks for naming me."

Alfie laughed. "No problem Princess!"

Sofia was shocked into silence. Did he know?

"Ya know people usually introduce themselves first before asking a stranger to lunch." Sofia chuckled.

Alfie grinned, "I think that nickname suits you well, don't you think Princess?"

Sofia teased. "Where's that lunch I was promised?"

"Not too far. Wait a little longer _your majesty_!" he retorted.

The both shared a small laugh walking down to the mess hall.

Sofia was calmer than this morning, which caused her to remember that she was still injured. But being Sofia she smiled through it, content with the fact that she was on her way home. She couldn't wait.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lunch in the Enchancia Castle was tense. Princess Amber and Prince James were still at school, leaving the King and Queen to dine with each other. However, Baileywick could not understand what happened between the two. They hadn't spoken a word to each other all day. He only hoped that by the time Princess amber and Prince James get home they resolved whatever bump that had come in their marriage.

"Baileywick?" questioned King Rolland.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Could you arrange a meeting with the chief of guard? Tell him to come by as soon as he's not busy."

As Baileywick left to inform the chief, Rolland looked over at Miranda. She was paler than normal, her hair had a dull sheen to it, and she was picking at her food. Sofia's kidnapping hit her harder than he thought.

"Miranda, are you not satisfied with the meal? I can have the cook-"

"No thanks, maybe I need to go on another walk." Miranda interrupted.

"Are you sure walking is a good stress relief? I myself usually spend time with you, my dear wife."

Miranda irritated, stood. "Rolland I don't think you understand what's happening here." Then she walked out, ignoring his protests.

Rolland ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't help wondering what he was doing wrong. Maybe he needed to leave her to it? Yes, maybe this was just a... _womanly_ thing. He would just need to give her a couple days or so until she got over it.

He was worried about Sofia just as much as she was but storming an already unstable kingdom would be a bad idea for _plenty_ of reasons. Just then the chief of guard entered the dining room.

"You wanted to see me your majesty?"

"Ah yes, I require your thoughts on a matter. I'm done with lunch so we can head over to my office."

He stood making his way to the door, knowing that he would follow. After all, he was the _King_.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Miranda sighed as she sneak another four bottles of wine from the cellar. If she couldn't sneak a couple bottles of wine what kind of queen would she be?

She walked towards her spot, sat down and uncorked the bottle. She couldn't handle all of the stress anymore. Her daughter was kidnapped and her husband _insisted_ on doing nothing! That was her baby girl out there, who knows where there is! She couldn't help the string of thoughts that followed. If this was Amber or James would it be a different story? Would he act the same way? Why couldn't he see what was wrong with her and magically make it better?!

She laughed.

She knew how to make the situation better; she has many ways to deal with stress in a more healthy way. Yet she chose the easy option. Why?

She knew exactly why. She didn't expect her daughter to be kidnapped _ever_. What mother does? She wanted Rolland to swoop in and make everything better. She didn't want to deal with the pain of her daughter being taken away from her. She could be dead for all she knows. Or...

She shook her head frantically, trying to shake those thoughts. It did no good dwelling on these things. She really should stop drinking...

She remembered the last time she was drinking copious amounts of alcohol, it was after Sofia's father died. When the pain became too much she turned to her favourite delicacy, wine. Even though she was supposed to be taking care of Sofia she went out almost every day spending her money on something she shouldn't. It was amazing that the store even made money through those times, but she had Sofia to thank for that. She would sit there mending or crafting shoes with her small delicate hands. Her shoes tended to look better than Mirandas anyway. It was once clear to her what she was doing when an old lady literally smacked sense into her...

 _*SMACK*_

 _Miranda didn't know, thanks to her drunken stupor, when a person actually got close enough to her to smack her. But when they did, it shocked her to no end._

" _Hey! 'M not lookin' for a..." she paused forgetting the word. "Fight. Yea that one..."_

 _When she looked at who smacked her she was surprised. She was the little old lady that sat outside across from her shop every day. The Old woman was glaring at her, seemingly pissed._

 _When she spoke it was in a dangerous, cold tone. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Every day I see you running off to the bar while your barely three-year old daughter works her ass off trying to earn money for you. She works and cleans every day without complaint, and how do you thank her for it? You go hit the pub! She runs that shop perfectly but she shouldn't have to! You are supposed to try and keep these burdens off her shoulders!"_

 _Miranda looked as if she'd been slapped with a fish._

 _The old woman shook her head. "You're the only one she has left. Try to not screw it up. Shame on you!"_

 _She then went back to her position across the street, leaving Miranda in tears as she thought of what she was has done._

Miranda was teary-eyed at what the old woman would think of her now. She finished up the second bottle. Already have hidden the remaining bottles, she wandered aimlessly around the garden. Wondering about the fate of her daughter.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

James was in his dance class; currently they were learning the Viennese Waltz. He was trying his hardest to focus but he couldn't help to think if Amber was right. About Sofia's kidnapping situation at least. Was dad doing the right thing? At first he thought dad might have a reason but the cons outweighed the pros of actually going there to save Sofia. But he couldn't help to think that they might be too late. Sofia could be dead by now.

He danced as gracefully as he could but he couldn't help stepping on his dancing partners feet every once in awhile. It wasn't like they were doing any better.

By the time they were done dancing, he was a little worn out. He couldn't help but to feel bad for the others who were panting. Dancing was not as easy as people would think.

His thoughts then drifted to Sofia, his little sister. When she first came into the castle he wasn't too sure what to think about her. He then discovered that she was kind and gentle, not at all like Cinderella's step-sisters. But eventually, he thought of her to be his actually sister. She was always there to help him or anyone for that matter. He chuckled when he thought of all the times she struggled to ask for help herself. He wondered why anyone would kidnap her.

The only reasons he could think of were to strike out against his dad or Sofia somehow upset them. Which sounded silly to him at first, but he thought of how she defeated Miss Nettle, but who knows if she defeated other villains. Would that make her a super hero? He laughed as he imagined Sofia having super powers, or powers in general. But sometimes he wondered...

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The messenger ran as fast as he could to through the strange new village in Sempermalum, all the way to the gate of the castle. Which had two guards stationed there.

"Halt," one of them called. "State your business!'

He panted as he managed to state, "I have an important message for the King from The King of Enchancia!"

The guards nodded and opened the gates leading him into the castle. The guard led him outside where the King was inspecting some roses.

"Your majesty!" the guard bowed.

The King looked up at the guard. "I'm glad you're here! These roses are white!"

"That's not why I'm here your majesty, there is a messenger here with an important letter from the King of Enchancia."

The King rested his eyes on the Messenger. "Very well then, hand it over."

The messenger stepped forward handing over the letter.

The King read it over. Calmly, he took out a pen and paper to respond to the letter. He looked to the messenger.

"Come over here and turn around."

The messenger paused, before deciding to listen to the King. When he turned around he felt a slight pressure on his back. "What are you doing?"

"I needed something to write on. Hold still." He shot back.

The messenger waited tensely before the King handed over the letter.

"Here. Now guard about these roses, their white. I wanted red ones! You'll have to paint them red!"

The messenger stood there, confused as the King and guard were arguing about painting those roses red.

"Be gone. I'll have someone else paint them red. Lead the messenger out of the castle."

"Yes sire." Grudgingly, the guard led him out of the castle. As the messenger ran down the path he thought he did a pretty good job. He delivered the letter in two days, not his best or worst timing. Now to get back to Enchancia!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Chapter six... I didn't think I'd get this far. Rolland and Miranda are still going toe to toe. Sofia makes a new friend, Alfie is based off a character from another book, I thought he would fit here, but I used the nickname I made up for him. His real name is Alf, bonus points if you know who. If you noticed references to Alice and Wonderland (who wouldn't), those are there purely on I'm a big fan of it. Plus, I thought it would work as many retellings of Alice in Wonderland describe the inhabitants as mad. There is a nod to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler as well. I hoped you like the story, my goal is to entertain.**

 **-addison7413**


	7. Chapter 7

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Sofia groaned. Someone was trying to shake her awake. Causing her injuries to roar.

"Allona it's time to wake up! You don't want to miss your first day as a sailor."

Sofia sat up yawning, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to be a sailor?" She could deal with the pain, she didn't want anyone touching her. The dress was quite thick; it would not seep with blood.

Alfie chuckled, "Yep. If you don't work the captain might throw you over board."

Sofia laughed. "Then I should get to work!"

They ran to the mess hall, to wait for breakfast. The cook came out with came out sugar rolls, eggs, quiche, bacon, and fruit.

"Come and get it!" she yelled.

After they had gotten their food, the cook walked up to their table.

"You like the food? Of course you do! Well you guys are lucky, we don't usually serve these kinds of fresh goods on the ship. But the trip to Enchancia only takes two days, so the captain decided to be generous."

Alfie laughed. "The captains in a generous mood? We must be getting a lot of payment for the cargo."

"What's the cargo?" Sofia questioned.

The whole mess hall went quiet. Alfie spoke first. "You don't ask those kinds of questions on this ship, Allona."

"Why not?"

Alfie hesitated. "The captain…doesn't want anyone stealing the cargo so he doesn't tell anyone what the cargo is."

Sofia giggled. "Isn't that a bit counterproductive?"

"And whys that princess?"

"Curiosity gets the best of people; not telling them what it is could make them want to find out. It would just lead to more trouble!"

The crew stared at her. Then someone yelled. "Now that you put that in our heads, I'm thinking about it!" They laughed.

Sofia laughed along with them. She never felt so at home. The crew were inviting and always good for a laugh. So far, she didn't see the down side with life at sea.

"Alright, Alright breakfast's over! Get to work!" the cook shouted.

Alfie looked to Sofia. "You obviously can't lift heavy things, can't work down in the cargo bay. Do you know how to tie knots?"

Sofia perked up. "I know how to tie knots! I can tie a whole bunch of knots." Besides, lifting heavy things probably wasn't the best idea right now.

Alfie chuckled. "Then you can work on the main deck. They could use a young one like you. Go find Mack. He has a tattoo of a snake, the head starting at his neck. He may act like a scary guy, but he isn't. Don't tell him I said that."

Sofia laughed. "Thanks! See you at dinner time!" she ran off going to the main deck. She winced. She might be hurt more than she thinks...

Once she arrived at the main deck, she found Mack.

"Hey Mack! Alfie sent me up here to work on the main deck."

"How'd a shrimp like you get on board this ship? Never mind. I need you to help the others untie the main mast."

"Yes sir."

Sofia smiled. She could get used to life at sea.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The messenger ran up to the door of Enchancia's castle. He banged on the door frantically. It opened to show an irritated steward.

"Why are you banging on the door? What business do you have in the castle?"

"I'm _the_ messenger! The one that was supposed to go to Sempermalum to inquire about the whereabouts of Princess Sofia!"

"Come with me!"

Baileywick led him to King's office. "Your majesty, the messenger has returned."

The King looked up from his work, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Where is my daughter?"

"He just wrote this letter, instructing me to hand it to you." He handed the King his letter.

The King tore it open, reading it as follows.

" _To the King of Enchancia,_

 _My son, Prince Jason, invited Princess Sofia over to help him with his sorcery. When she arrived they went to the courtyard to practice. They practiced, and she acquired a coach and went home to my knowledge._

 _Your letter was a surprise, as I thought she arrived home safely. To the whereabouts of Princess Sofia, I do not know. Respectively, I have my hands full at the moment with a civil war. So I cannot help you look for your daughter. I give you my sympathy, misplacing a daughter is no small matter. I hope you find Princess Sofia. She was just a bundle of spirit._

 _The King of Sempermalum."_

Rolland threw the letter on the desk.

"Baileywick show the messenger out."

"Yes your majesty."

When they left, Rolland stood up running a hand through his hair. He began to pace his office. The letter was disappointing, yet interesting at the same time. If Sofia rode a coach home then was the driver at fault? He made it seem as he lost his favourite toy! His wording was suspicious, a bundle of spirit? The common expression was bundle of joy...

He sighed, throwing himself in his chair. The letter only obscures Sofia's disappearance. Maybe Amber was right. Miranda and James have been wondering if she was right as well. He could see it in their faces during dinner. Maybe he should've listened to her. If he had done more maybe he would've found his daughter sooner.

Rolland put his face in his hands. Now he knew why Miranda was upset. He was supposed to be on top of things, making sure there was nothing else he could've done. Standing up, he went to look for Miranda. He needed to apologize.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The potion was ready! Time to go get one of Sofia's personal possessions. Maybe a toy or something? He walked to Sofia's room, finding it, he opened the door. The room had an eerie feeling to it without Sofia brightening it. He looked around trying to find the perfect item. It would have to be easy to manage and not expensive. If he got caught by thieves he wouldn't want them to try and take it. He found a doll on Sofia's bed, deeming it as worthy he took it.

He shivered. It felt weird to be alone in Sofia's room.

He ran up to his tower grabbing his things, he poured the potion onto the doll. The doll immediately tried to fly out of his hands. He grabbed a small rope and tied it to his wrist. That way he couldn't lose it very easily.

Before he could go, shouldn't he tell someone that he was leaving? The King perhaps?

Shaking his head at the thought, he went to find Queen Miranda. He asked around, everyone has told him that the Queen was in a fight with the King and was wandering, aimlessly around. However, it wasn't like the King and Queen to fight. Not to mention the Queen just walking around, she had queenly business to attend to!

If he was the Queen where would he go to hide? It would have to be secluded and not many people would venture there...

Oh. Sofia's "Secret Garden." No one would think to look there.

Thinking back, he found the garden with almost no trouble. He opened the door to find the Queen intoxicated.

"Heeeyyy Cedric! Is that a bag? Where are you going? Did we drive you nuts already?" she giggled.

Cedric stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Don't stand there gaping like a fish! Answer me! Yum! Fish!"

Cedric closed his mouth. "I'm leaving to find Sofia. I don't know when I'll be back."

At her daughter's name, she dulled. "Go then! Find her! Please." She then dozed off.

Cedric shook his head. Sofia's disappearance was affecting her more than _anyone_ would have thought.

He notified Baileywick of his depart, which was quite difficult when he kept asking stupid questions. He didn't have the time for it! Then he "borrowed" a flying horse or Pegasus. Whatever, he didn't like them anyways. Made him nervous.

Looking towards the doll, he followed whatever direction it was pointing. He only hoped that he could find Sofia soon.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jason sighed as he looked at their once beautiful capital, now in ruins. The fight had been a bloody one. His clothes were stained with blood as well as his sword. Looking toward the rebel's fort he shouted. "SURRENDER! MY ARMY OUTNUMBERS YOURS! IF YOU RAISE THE WHITE FLAG NOW YOUR LIVES MAY BE SPARED!"

"WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER! WE SHALL WIN THIS BATTLE OR DIE TRYING!"

Jason sighed, yelling "VERY WELL THEN!"

Jason looked to the commander, and nodded.

The force trudged on, painting a bloody crime scene. As the king's army ran around killing any stray rebels and taking the women and children. Jason passed by not giving any of this a passing glance. He walked up to the commander of the rebels.

Jason punched him in the face. "Where are the rest of your forces?"

The rebel stared at him before he spat on his face.

Jason sighed. He kicked him in the stomach, bringing the rebel to his knees.

"I don't have my tools with me. Lucky you! That means you're coming with us!"

At this the rebel's gaze hardened.

Jason ordered his men to go back to their encampment while his bodyguards followed him back to the castle with the rebel.

The rebel kicked and fought the guards holding him. He fought all the way straight to the dungeon. When he saw the chains he screamed. "NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING ELSE! PLEASE!"

Jason laughed. "You should've thought of that before."

The guards chained the rebel to the wall. The guards then left knowing that what would become of the rebel.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sofia and the crew were enjoying lunch when the Captain barged into the mess hall.

He was a tall, burly man. With a cold gleam in his eye he looked at the crew. His glance stopping at Sofia. "Who's this one? I don't remember hiring her? Is she a stowaway?!"

"She's with me, captain. She's a free hand, only looking for a ride."

The Captain looked at her sceptically. "How could a shrimp like her help me crew?"

"She knows how to tie knots and she has a good eye. Warned us about an up-coming sand bar that not even the watchman could spot." Mack butted in.

The Captain chuckled. "The old bugger of a watchman! He's eyesight is getting worse. Does she have a name though?

Alfie started. "Her name is..."

"Not you! The little lady can speak, yes?" At the crews nodding, he turned to Sofia. "What's your name little lady?"

'My name is Allona. I boarded your ship so I could get to Enchancia." She spoke boldly.

"I hate to disappoint you miss but I've taken a little detour. We're stopping at a place called Tortuga!" he laughed.

The crew shouted for joy.

"Tortuga? I've never been there. What's it like?" Sofia pondered.

Everyone stopped and looked at her, making her blush under their gazes.

The Captain spoke first. "I'll leave you lads to answer her question. I'll be setting course." With that he walked out.

The crew started yelling all sorts of things at her.

"It's dangerous!"

"Mostly Pirates."

"Good women!"

"Good women? No, Good booze!"

"Good booze? Booze is Booze!"

They all started laughing. That's when the cook had enough.

"Calm down! Before I take out me pan!" shouted the old woman.

You could've heard a pin drop.

When the tension eased out, several minutes later, Alfie proceeded to explain Tortuga as best as he could.

"It's a dangerous place, it's a wonderful place. It may be many things but do not ignore the dangerous part. You will not leave my side the entire time, do you understand?"

Sofia smiled. "I understand!"

Sofia couldn't help but smile. She only met the man yesterday and he was already protecting her. It was like he was a blessing. She would take it, who wouldn't? After all, she's read about pirates before. Not all of them were bad. As they say, "A pirate's life for me!"

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Ah! I messed up! I didn't paint a good timeline! So sorry about that! Many, many thanks to theblindwriter95 for bringing this to my attention! Thank you! I would hate for you to be confused! So I made a timeline of the story. It includes the previous chapters and this one. I also went through my entire story to fix any mistakes. If you spot one, point it out please! Forgive me! I just now noticed the "update/replace chapters" button. I feel like an idiot! _ So sorry!**

 **Monday:** Sofia agrees to help Jason. Amber and James warn her about Jason. Sofia helps Cedric with his potion. Sofia tells her mom that she's going to a friend's house to help them with their sorcery.

 **Tuesday:** Sofia is drugged after school by Jason. She come to and learns that she has been kidnapped. The Royal Family is aware of said kidnapping. Sofia is tortured for information. Jason has flashbacks while he walks toward the throne room. Rolland sends out the messenger that night. Word reaches to Cedric and he asks to aid in the 'search.' Jason's evil planning. The king of Sempermalum demands music to be played for him and for Jason to break Sofia. More torture for Sofia.

 **Wednesday** : Messenger learns it's going to take a week. Jason has flashbacks as he tortures Sofia. Cedric's has an odd meeting with the queen. Sofia gives up fake information. Miranda gets drunk to run away from her problems.

 **Thursday:** Cedric has a talk with his parents. Miranda and Rolland had a little domestic. Jason releases Sofia while thinking about the past. Amber gets distracted in class and has a moment with James. Sofia sneaks aboard a ship heading to Enchancia.

 **Friday:** Sofia meets Alfie. Rolland and Miranda are not on talking terms. Rolland wants advice from his chief of guard. Miranda pities herself. James suspects that there is reason as to why they should be worried about Sofia's wellbeing. Messenger finally delivers the message.

 **Saturday:** Today's chapter.

 **I had writer's block in the middle of this one! I overcame it after some ice cream! Ice cream may be the cure for writer's block.**

 **-addison7413**


	8. Chapter 8

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

The next day they arrived at Tortuga. Men and Women were yelling and fighting. Bottles were being thrown. Looking around, it seemed to be a loud and rowdy town. The complete opposite of Enchancia.

Sofia loved it.

"Now Allona, I want to go to the pub but I also want you to be safe. So here is a pistol and dagger." Handing the objects to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't normally give a young girl a weapon but you never know what might happen."

"I thought you were going to stay by my side the entire time?" she teased.

Alfie chuckled."A friend reminded what happens when you keep a youngin' tied to a leash. You can go wherever you please, as long as you're by the ship at sunset."

He reached into his pocket, grabbing a small pouch. "Before I forget, this is your allowance for your time here. Spend it wisely."

Sofia grabbed the small pouch, smiling. "Thanks Alfie. I would make some promise of staying out of trouble, but with my luck I'll jinx it!" she laughed.

Alfie shook his head. "Oh princess, you'll end up giving me a heart attack! I'm heading off to the pub! See ya later Allona!" Patting her back as he left, not noticing Sofia's wince.

Sofia rubbed her shoulder. Now that she had free time she could address her injuries.

Sofia wandered around town aimlessly, until she overheard that the beach was a nice place to be. She immediately bought a towel, extra clothes, and bandages. Knowing that alcohol was used to sterilize wounds she sneaked into the local pub.

It smelled awful. It stunk of bile and sweat. Sofia covered her mouth, hoping to block out the scent. Avoiding all of the crew she managed to find an unopened bottle of whiskey. She hid it the best she could, walking towards the bartender she handed him some of her change.

"Thanks miss!" The bartender exclaimed, showing a crooked smile.

Sofia nodded, hoping the money was enough. She may be staying with pirates but that didn't mean she was going to steal. As she walked towards the exit, her vision swayed. She stumbled and she bumped into an old man. Who, by the looks of it, had been travelling for quite some time.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

The man just looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it, miss." He then went back to his drink.

Sofia sighed in relief.

Once she was successfully out of the pub she headed towards the beach, hoping to find a secluded spot. She hissed as the pain of the injuries were coming back, settling upon her like a great weight.

Finally, she found a spot that would be suitable. She groaned as she knew that her clothes would be stuck to her back. She couldn't look at her wounds, but she knew that they were severe. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey, she let out a shaky breath.

She quickly poured some of the bottle on her wounds.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. She put the cork back on the bottle and set it down. She finished the bandaging. She kept her old clothes on for she still wanted to put her feet in the water but for know she was going to rest.

As she dozed off, she smiled at the sun's warm rays of light.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Out of all the places in the world, Cedric never thought Sofia would be in Tortuga of all places. To his knowledge it was full of pirates. What would pirates want to do with Sofia? Hold her for ransom? Sell her off? Or even worse...

Cedric shook his head at the thoughts. He couldn't think like this now. Not when he was so close to finding her.

He landed in a clearing not too far from the town. As much as he didn't like the blasted animal, he needed it to get home. Once he had finished tying up the "flying-death trap", he followed the doll. To his surprise it didn't head towards town, instead led him towards the beach.

Pushing away foliage and swatting away the flies he eventually found Sofia. She was just laying there, next to her a bottle of whiskey. Fearing the worst, he scrambled over to her. Grabbing her shoulders, he started shake her.

Imagine Sofia's shock when she was woken up rather rudely to Cedric shaking her injured form. "Cedric? What are you doing here? Why are shaking me?"

Grabbing the whiskey bottle, Cedric presented it before her. "Did you drink this? How much have you had?" He then started to ramble.

Sofia smiled; she never realized how much she missed her friend until now. She laughed. "Cedric I didn't drink the whiskey. I had it for a different reason."

Cedric ran a hand through his hair, as he sighed with relief. Then he paused as he remembered her words. "What reason could you have to need this?!"

Sofia hesitated. What should she tell him? If she told him the truth he would want to see for himself. If she lied, she would have to think up a story. What else would she need it for? Sofia remained silent.

Cedric looked at Sofia. She was skinner than the last time he saw her. She had bags under eyes, like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in awhile. Her face was pale almost alike snow. Whatever had happened to her these past six days had taken a lot out of her. What had happened? This girl wasn't the kind, sweet, and innocent princess he knew.

He sighed knowing that this was going to be difficult. "Sofia, I need you to tell me. You can trust me, you know I would never think badly of you. No matter what."

Sofia knew should tell him. He was one of her best friends. She inwardly sighed in defeat. "I needed it for...medical purposes." She mumbled.

Cedric shocked, didn't realize the implications of the sentence right away. "Medical purposes?..."he squeaked. "Sofia, are you hurt?"

"Yes but I took care of myself! I'm fine!" she quickly inserted.

Cedric shook his head. "Sofia I don't doubt that you're able to. But I can heal most of your injuries with magic. Besides fine is a variable definition."

Sofia nodded in agreement.

As Cedric looked over her injuries with great care, he could barely contain his rage and grief. He was angry at whoever did this and sad that it happened to her. Why her? She was just a girl!

' _Why her?_ '

That thought wouldn't leave his head. There were many other more important people they could've taken. Yes, she was a princess. But there were other Princess's and Prince's and out of all of them they chose Sofia. No matter the reason, he found Sofia. Now he needed to get her home.

Stating the last of the healing spells he knew, he looked away as Sofia got herself 'decent'.

He then proceeded to tell Sofia of his plan. "Well, now that I found you we should get you home. Unless if you remember your captor or should I say captors-"he then turned around at the sound of a splash. While he was rambling Sofia had decided to jump in the water.

When she surfaced she giggled. "Sorry -dric! But I have been kidnapped and tortured for two days! I'm going to have some down time!"

Cedric stood there with his mouth agape. "B-B-But Sofia, your parents are stricken with grief! They don't know if you're hurt, which you were, or dead!"

Sofia stopped at that. "Why don't you send them a note? You could tell them that I'm okay and that we should be home by tomorrow."

"Good idea, Sofia! Wait, tomorrow?" he questioned.

Sofia laughed."Cedric, how do you think I got here?"

Flustered at her statement, he stammered."I thought you were sold to pirates. Or I even thought you might've been dumped here or-"

"Cedric those are all very good ideas but none of them are right." She smiled softly, as much as she wanted to laugh she didn't think it appropriate. To her, the kidnapping and torture was old news. It was still fresh in her mind but Cedric dulled the pain. When she saw him, she knew everything was going to be ok.

"Sofia, I need you to tell me everything. I know it isn't easy but I need to know."

"You don't _need_ to know, you want to know." She pointed out.

Cedric shook his head disagreeing. "No Sofia, I need to know. I need to what happened to my friend, no my best friend! You are the only friend that has stuck with me, thick and thin! I need to know so I can punish those who did this to you."

Sofia's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think it meant that much to him. "Ok, but you're going to have to sit down. It's a long story."

As she told her tale, Cedric's emotion varied. Shock, Anger, and Sadness passed his face. When she was done, Cedric clenched his fists.

"Sofia...I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't change what happened to you, but I can get you through it. You must promise me that if you're having any problems pertaining to this incident you'll come to me. Please Sofia, I want to help."

Sofia smiled at his words. "Thanks Cedric."

They were silent. Cedric broke the silent, his stomach was growling.

He blushed. "I forgot to get food. Do you want to head into town to find a place to eat?"

Sofia stood up, grabbing the towel and clothes she bought that morning. "We can go, but I should change first."

"Oh! Yeah, uh...You do that." He turned towards the sea.

After she was done they headed towards, as Cedric called him, 'mode of transportation'. They sent the letter of with the horse, knowing someone would find it.

They arrived at the town, wandering around till they found a quaint shop called the 'Cosy Cot'. They sat down, near a window that had a view of the harbour.

They looked over the menu, finding sandwiches and soup agreeable. Sofia sipped her tea as Cedric savoured his coffee. Sofia couldn't help but be hesitant. "How are things back at home?"

Cedric sat down his coffee. Wondering what he would tell her. The truth wasn't pretty. He would rather she heard everything from him than some gossiping maids at the castle. "Your family was distraught when they learned of your disappearance. Rolland had decided that, because of political matters, he would ask politely first. While the inquiry was made, many people thought it wasn't enough."

Sofia raised her eyebrows at that. "Dad was doing the right thing, but I can see why people would be angry at that."

Cedric scoffed. "Sorry Sofia, but I was one of the ones who didn't agree. You were caught in the middle of a civil war you could've been killed. Any who, your absence was noticed right away. Last time I checked, your parents were fighting. Amber and James were so worried about you they didn't notice them fighting."

Sofia gasped. "What were they fighting about? It was about me, wasn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Your mother gave me permission to put my position as Royal Sorcerer on hold so that I could find you. I don't think anyone expected any results from your father's action. We tried to keep your disappearance quiet, but you know how rumours spread." He paused, seeming to think for a moment. "I'm getting off topic. Queen Miranda has wanted Rolland to read her mind which he cannot do."

He hesitated. "Your mother has also been taking your disappearance very hard."

At that moment the waiter popped back with their food. Once the waiter had made sure they had everything they would or might need they left them to eat.

Once she was gone, Sofia spoke up. "Cedric...has she been drinking again?"

Cedric dropped his spoon in shock. How could she know? "Sofia, how did you?..."

Sofia smiled, feeling nostalgic. "Most people forget that we were poor before we became Royals. Right after my father died, shortly after I turned three, my mother started to drink into a stupor. She couldn't work like that, so I took up her job. I ran the shop. I made the shoes and sold them, I gave the money I earned to my mother which she proceeded to spend on foul drinks." She paused as she looked out the window. "I didn't get much food, but I got just enough to live. I didn't think she would change then one day she did. I don't know what made her change but I'm thankful that she did." She turned towards Cedric, looking him in the eyes. "I'm glad she did though. I might not be here if she didn't stop." She smiled.

Cedric couldn't help it. He started to tear up. She has gone through so many things that no young girl should have to deal with. And yet, and yet she still smiles. She doesn't just smile, she shines. She didn't let all of the bad things get to her. She truly was an amazing child.

At Cedric's tears, Sofia grabbed her handkerchief. Handing it to him, she spoke gently. "Don't cry! It doesn't bother me. She was just having a difficult time." She patted his arm.

Cedric gladly took the handkerchief, clearing his face he chuckled. "Oh Sofia, that's not it. I'm just amazed at your strength. You're able to forgive so easily, I don't think you realize the strength that comes with that. You surly are one special girl." He smiled.

Sofia was speechless. Never had someone told her that she was special. She couldn't help but to grin. "Thanks Cedric. That really makes me happy." Sofia looked out the window noticing that it was almost sunset.

"Cedric I promised Alfie that I would be at the ship at sunset."

"Ok. Then lets head on over."

They paid for their lunch and started to walk towards the ship, hand in hand. They walked in silence, happily content until Sofia broke the silence.

" -dric?"

Cedric rolled his eyes at the 'nickname', deciding to let it pass. "Yes Sofia?"

"Can I have a piggy-back ride? She asked innocently.

Cedric stopped walking. "What in earth made you ask that?"

"I never had one before..."

Cedric groaned, he kneeled down. Muttering, "The things I end up doing when I'm with you."

Sofia giggled, she hopped on.

They continued on before Sofia remembered something. "Cedric?"

"Yes Sofia"

"The crew doesn't know my real name..."

Cedric paused at this. "What do they call you?"

"Allona. I let them name me."

Cedric scoffed. "You make it sound as if you were a lost puppy looking for an owner!"

They were almost to the harbour when all of the sudden...

"Woof."

Needless to say Cedric almost dropped her.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rolland didn't apologize right away; he couldn't find the words when he had found her. She had fallen asleep, crying. He then came up with an apology speech, he rehearsed it. He was going to do it right after this. Currently, he was eating dinner with the family at the moment. Everyone was quiet.

Since Sofia's kidnapping, chatting at the dinner table had become less and less with each day. He looked up from his dinner looking at his family.

No one was sleeping well. He could tell from the bags under their eyes.

He clenched his hand. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just storm into Sempermalum, demanding the hand over his daughter. If they even had her...

"Maybe we should announce Sofia's disappearance...formally."

All he got was shocked looks.

"Daddy are you giving up?!" Amber spoke softly.

James stood up. "Dad! You can't just give up!"

He looked around gauging everyone's reactions. Amber was saddened, James was angry, and Miranda...wasn't reacting. He should be worried about that, he _is_ worried about that. But first he needed to deal with the kids.

"I have my hands tied. I can't just break down the castle and demand for answers.-"

"Yes you could dad! You're the King! Everyone would have to agree with you!" James shouted.

"No one would _have_ to agree, everyone _would_ agree! Poor Sofia is out there, who knows where! Everyone liked her!"Amber inserted.

Rolland sighed. "As much as I'd like to do that, I can't. There are rules and expectations I have to follow. I can't barge into a country in the middle of a war!" Unknown to Rolland his voice was rising in volume, "I WOULD PUT HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE IN DANGER! ALL FOR ONE DAUGHTER, WHO REALLY ISN'T MY DAUGHTER! I CANNOT RISK HUNDREDS OF LIFES FOR ONE1 SHE JUST MIGHT HAVE TO DIE! I'M SORRY!"

Everyone was staring at him in shock. Miranda, Amber, James, even Baileywick who had just come in with the dessert cart.

Miranda stood, tears streaming down her face, and walked out of the dining room. Amber was the next to leave, not bothering to hide her disappointment nor her own tears. James was the last to rise; he was shaking with anger and was clenching his fists. They left him alone at the big table.

Baileywick had walked out, with the cart of desserts at some point to his disappointment.

He put his head in his hands, angry and disappointed in himself for lashing out at his family. Not noticing that he was sobbing, he continued to berate himself.

How could he?

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jason stood before his father, in his office. They had finally stomped out the rebels. Now was for Phase three.

"Father, the fleet is ready to set sail. If we leave soon, we should be there in two days." He stated.

The King looked up from his papers. "By boat, a trip to Enchancia should only take a day. What's the holdup?"

"The weather has taken a turn for the worst."

"Ah."

Jason hesitated. "What did you tell the King of Enchancia?"

"Why are you interested in that? It's none of your business!"The King sneered.

"You could've given away information that can ruin our plans!"Jason, exasperated, placed a hand on his temple.

His father laughed. "That fool of a King doesn't have the brain to even be suspicious. You have nothing to worry about."

"I think you're underestimating the King, and it's going to ruin everything." Jason retorted.

"My plan is perfect! He couldn't imagine that we could handle a rebellion in less than two weeks. While he is worried about his daughter, we'll move our troops in!" he laughed. "He'll never see it coming!"

Jason sighed, "And if he does?" his father gave him a strange look. "You need to have a backup plan. Every move needs to be accounted for."

The King nodded his head in disagreement. "Why should I listen to you? You have no experience in this area." Jason was about to argue but he cut him off. "Hold your tongue. We need to go get ready for battle. We will conquer Enchancia even if it costs me an arm and leg!"

As his father walked away, Jason groaned.

This was going to be a disaster.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

 **I feel really good about this chapter, but who knows. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **-addison7413**


	9. Chapter 9

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

When Sofia and Cedric arrived at the ship, it was already sunset. As Cedric set Sofia down, a voice yelled at them.

"Hey! What are you doing with Allona? You better start talking or we'll throw ya overboard." They looked over to find Alfie and Mack, arms crossed glaring at Cedric.

Alfie whisked Sofia away from Cedric as Mack pulled Cedric into a head lock. Alfie was frantically checking her for injuries. "Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?"

Sofia smiled. "I'm fine! And he is a very good friend of mine!"

Alfie and Mack gave her look.

"He's my best friend, not to mention my teacher!" Sofia giggled. "So can you please let him go?"

Mack nodded releasing Cedric. Alfie walked over to Cedric glaring at him. "Oh, a friend huh? A teacher as well? How do I know that you really are?"

Cedric rubbed his neck, irritated. "Are you suggesting that I would harm S-, Allona" he corrected himself, "You are out of your mind! I would never lay a hand on her!"

Sofia intervened. "Alfie, please? He is my best friend."

At Sofia's pleading, Alfie sighed. "Fine! But if he is going to stay aboard he needs to help out around here." Turning to Cedric, he gave him a once-over. "You definitely can't lift anything." Earning a glare from Cedric.

"I may not look it but I am very strong!"

At this Alfie and Mack laughed.

At Cedric's look of indignation, Sofia stepped in.

"Give him a chance. He might surprise you." Cedric gave her a grateful glance.

"Alright _Princess_!" Alfie retorted. Cedric shocked, looked to Sofia expecting her to be surprised as well. To his amazement, she just grinned.

"Well _old man_ , a _princess_ gets what a _princess_ wants!"

Mack sighed. "You two! We need to get back to work! Allona you're coming with me!"

Sofia was about to follow when Cedric grabbed her wrist. "You'll be okay?"

At his worried look Sofia smiled. "I'll be fine! Now get to work!" With a wink Sofia walked away with Mack.

Alfie clapped a hand on Cedric's back. "C'mon uh...I never caught your name."

"It's Cedric."

"Ah"

They started to walk towards the cargo hold when Alfie interrupted the silence. "How do you know Allona? I remember Allona mentioning you being her teacher?"

Cedric heistanted, not knowing how much to tell. "She is my apprentice."

"Really? She must be smarter than she looks! What are you teaching her?"

Before he could answer they reached the cargo hold. It was filled with crates and barrels. You couldn't even see the ceiling in some places!

Breaking him out of gaze, Alfie started to give him instructions. "We need to move crates thirty-four to sixty-seven up to the front. Check the crates for any signs of damage. If you do see any damaged, I want you to bring it to me immediately. Understood?" Once Cedric confirmed this, he went to work.

The crates were as heavy as they looked. They were tan and wooden, common, but be that as it may he wondered what was in them. Shaking the thoughts of his head, he moved to place them at the front.

By the time he was done, he was sweaty and his back was pained. He was trying to rid himself of the pain but Alfie called his name.

"Hey Cedric, good work! I would have never guessed a shrimpy looking guy like you could move all of those crates!"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Am I really that weak looking?"

"Yeah but don't worry. That could come in handy when you're fighting. Anyways it's time for dinner!"

Cedric sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I was starting to get hungry."

They walked to the mess hall in a comfortable silence. Cedric was glad to see that Sofia was already there, and eating with Mack. She needed a little meat on her bones after what happened. But glancing at Mack he supposed he could do without his company.

When Sofia saw him she smiled and started to wave at him. He gave a small wave back. They sat down at the table; there was already plates of food waiting for them.

"The cook wasn't going to wait forever ya know. What took ya so long?" Cried Mack, chuckling.

Sofia nodded in agreement, "Yeah! So we decided to get your food for you! I tried my best to remember what you like."

"Oh Allona, you did great!" Alfie laughed, ruffling her hair.

Cedric shot Alfie a glare before turning to Sofia. "Thanks Allona, I didn't think you remembered what I liked to eat."

Sofia gasped and acted like she was wounded. "Oh Cedric, how could you!" She laughed, Cedric on the other hand was a brillant shade of red. "Of course I remembered! You're my best friend."

Cedric was about to retort when the Captain burst into the mess hall. "I hear we have picked up _another_ passenger!"

He looked around until he spotted Cedric. He slowly came towards him. The Captain leaned down till he was merely inches away from Cedric's face, making him nervous. They stood like that until Cedric decided to speak up.

"I'd prefer if you could get out of my face, thanks."

The Captain backed away, starting to make a motion for his sword or so it seemed. Instead he clutched his sides, laughing.

"This one has some gall, talking to me like that!" he laughed, "It's a nice change."

The whole crew laughed as Cedric blushed. The Captain raised a hand, silencing the crew. "I'm assuming you earned your keep?" At Cedric's confirmation he walked away yelling, "Enjoy your meal! It might be your last." The mess hall resumed their meal.

After dinner, Alfie lead Sofia and Cedric to his cabin.

"Sofia's been staying in the top bunk. We'll have to figure out the sleeping arrangements..."

"Hold up! So-...Allona has been sleeping in your cabin?"

Alfie, confused, responded. "Yeah, why?"

Cedric slapped a hand to his forehead. "You see nothing wrong with that?"

Alfie was about to argue when...

"Now I'm sleeping in room with two guys!" Sofia pipped in.

They both turned to look at her, each looking in disbelief.

Seeing their faces she burst out laughing. "Why are you worried? If you both are worried about each other than I have nothing to worry about. Besides I trust you both." She climbed up to the top bunk. A minute later her head popped up again.

"But...Alfie you told me when I took the top bunk that I could have it because you were too old to get up there. So Cedric should share with me." She pointed out.

Either one could not deny her logic was irrefutable.

Cedric climbed into the top bunk, settling down next to Sofia. Once Alfie hit the sheets he was out like a light, snoring.

"Hey Cedric?"

"Yes Allona?"

Sofia giggled, "He can't hear us! He'll sleep through anything!" To prove her point, Sofia yelled. "CEDRIC IS THE BEST! HE-" Cedric clamped a hand over mouth, silencing her.

Sure enough, Alfie was snoring away.

Sofia started giggling.

"Princess Sofia! Other people are sleeping!" he reprimanded.

"C'mon Relax!" She playfully nudged him, "Speaking of relaxing, why are you sleeping so stiff!"

Cedric had his arms at his sides, and his feet side by side. He was as close to the railing as he could get. He blushed, being called out on it.

"I always sleep like this! It's very comfortable!"

"You do _not_ look comfortable!" She laughed.

"This is improper! I'm older, the Royal Sorcerer, and your teacher for Morgan's sake! If your father was here, he would have my head on a golden platter!" He huffed.

Sofia shook her head at Cedric's fretting. "Where else were you suppose to sleep?"

"On the floor."

"But you worked hard today! Sleeping on the floor would hurt." Sofia exclaimed.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Like that would matter."

At this Sofia sat up and cupped Cedric's face. "It _would_ matter. You're my best friend, without a doubt. It was no question in my mind when you had no place to sleep. And I won't have you bunk with a stranger.

Cedric, you matter. I don't want to hear any protests! After all you are Cedric the Sensational!"

By the end of her little speech, Cedric was redder than a tomato.

"Besides, you are making me nervous being wound so tight. You look as if you are going to jump out of bed any moment! So please relax?" She pleaded.

Cedric sighed, doing as she said. "Why do I listen to you."

Cedric scooted a little towards the centre of the bed. Sofia feeling impish, lifted up his arm and snuggled closer towards him.

"What are you-"

"I'm cold! And you're so warm..."

"But Sofia-"

"Could you talk more?"

"Huh?"

"It doesn't have to be anything in particular..."

Cedric rolled his eyes, fondly. "Foolish girl." He teased, "We'll there was a time I pulled the biggest, best prank ever during my Hexley Hall days! On your school in fact!"

"What did you do?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I had planned this all year! Making sure no one caught wind of my scheme. Don't want anyone stealing my ideas now! So I planted the prank before hand, so when the day came all I had to do was wait. Now I had..." He talked on, getting more and more wrapped up in the story.

'Cedric's voice is soothing.' Was Sofia's last thought as she happily drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

He hated boats. They rocked back and forth, making you sick. He hated being sick.

Which is why he was glaring at his father, who was happily humming away.

Jason wiped the bile from his mouth. When he heard a voice.

"Storm coming! Your majestys, I would suggest you retire to your compartments. The storm is lookin' mighty fierce."

Jason sighed, "Father-"

"What have I told you about that?"He interupted coldly.

"Yes sir. Would you like to retire to our cabin?"

"Go. You being sick is irrirating enough. I don't need to spend any more time with _you_."

"Yes sir."He gave a nod, then walked to the cabin.

He slammed the door. How dare he treat him like he was nothing more than dirt on his feet. He was his flesh n' blood! After the King croaked, he would assume the thorne. He would then inherit the "family curse."

Ever since the kingdom has known, the King's have been mad. He prefered crazy. Everyone had an obession, it started out semi-normal. Like collecting tea sets. But then one of them took it to far...

Since then there have been many rebellions, this one was the first one that has actually got notice from the other kingdoms.

They may have got execisve with setting that one village on fire.

He can't believe he has actually helped his father this far. He didn't think his father would get this far. Usually his father's plans are a nightmare. Speaking of which.

He walked over to his father's desk. He looked through the drawers until he found what he wanted. He began to look it over.

As he read on, it seemed to be more of a mass execution. And not just Enchancia. He intended to spread the destruction further than Jason ever thought. He set the plans down, throwing himself in the chair closest to him.

Just what was his father planning?

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

To say Rolland was tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. There was political unrest among the other kingdoms. The rule that everyone is suppose to follow reads, "One must not interfere with another's business, whether it be political or ethical. The only exception be if the openly threat or attack you."

No one really followed that rule, no, any of the rules. They all thought they were guidelines. Sometimes he thought he was the only one who followed them. He rested his head on his desk.

What was he supposed to do?

The others were worried about the situation in Sempermalum. They haven't had any new information in about two days. Some have have suspected that the civil war is over. The only question left remaining would be, who won?

He banged his head on the desk.

His family has avoided him. By chance he would run into one of them, they wouldn't say anything. He can only trust Baileywick to make sure they are taken care of.

There are so many things he could've done, but he had decided to keep it safe and play by the rules. Maybe he should've done more. He _should_ have done something, for his family. For Sofia.

Oh Sofia...

 _"Dad could I...ask you something?"_

 _Rolland turned to face Sofia, curious as to what she ask. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll see if I can answer it."_

 _Sofia breathed in and out before, "Don't you ever get tired of having all of those responsibilities?"_

 _Rolland was prepared for this. He didn't think he would have to deal with this for awhile. "Well yes, but then I remind myself why I have them and why I do them."_

 _"Do you ever wonder if it's all worth it?"She spoke softly._

 _Rolland leaned down, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Sofia, a wise man once taught me that if you observe the people around a person you can tell a lot about them._

 _I look around you Sofia and I can say I'm impressed. I know you helped a lot of people, not to mention trolls. Since you've come to the castle there has been a lot of change. Changes that I think have been for the better._

 _I don't know what you're doing Sofia, but keep doing it. You'll be fine. And if you ever need help your mother and I will be there to help guide you."_

 _"Thanks Dad. I'll try to remember that."_

Sofia was one of his own, and what has he done? Maybe Miranda was right. Would have he done something different if it was Amber or James?

No.

He loved all of his children. He would have done the same thing if it was any of them. He needed to stop doubting himself and take action. He rang for Baileywick.

As usual he came immediately. "Yes your majesty?"

"I want you to send invitations to all of the allies. We need to talk about Sempermalum."

"Of course your majesty, I'll start right away." Baileywick bowed, shutting the door behind him.

Standing up, Rolland went to go find his family. He needed to apologize to them then he has to deal with political matters. As much as he wanted to put all of his attention on finding Sofia he had more important things to worry about. He just couldn't value one life more than the potential of hundreds. He was the King, it was his job to make decisions like this.

He knew.

What he's doing may damage his family, but he had to do what was political right.

Right now, thats what mattered.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Winifred sighed. Her husband was really getting on her nerves. "Cedric is handling the situation! Would you please just leave it to him."

Goodwyn threw his hands in the air. "How can I trust my son with such an important task? He can barely preform easy spells!"

Winifred rolled his eyes, "You can't set him up for failure and expect him to succeed."

"Wini, I had to be tough on him! I was trying to get him ahead of his peers."

"Well you had the opposite effect. Princess Sofia has proven that." She retorted.

"Princess Sofia doesn't have all of the answers."

"Well, she seems to have restored Cedric's confidence."

Goodwyn, confused, answered. "What do you mean?"

"You don't see it?" She smiled, "That little princess seems to have sparked something in Cedric."

"Sparked? You don't mean-"

"No, nothing like that. Yet." Winifred chuckled. "Haven't you noticed that Cedric is more confident around her? Maybe she's giving him postive reinforcement?"

"I don't understand how a little princess like her gets mixed up with a guy like our son."

"Then you obivously don't know Sofia or our Son."

Goodwyn crossed his arms, "I still think I should go look for the princess."

"Hush. You're too old anyways." Before he could protest she set down a fresh batch of Fly cakes. "Enjoy."

Goodwyn, distracted, happily ate them.

Winifred rolled her eyes. Her husband could be so dense. Turning her head, she noticed that it was already dark. She looked out the window, wondering what became of her son.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Yay! A thousand and eighty-three views! So happy!**

 **A special thanks to all of the guest reviewers.**

 **And the guest who offered me fanart, I will gladly accept! I'm so exicited that you offered! PM me and we can talk more.**

 **-addison7413**


	10. Chapter 10

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Sunlight was streaming through the window, when Rolland woke up. He rolled over to find the other side was unoccupied. He sighed, it seemed as of late it was common for him to sleep alone. His family has only spoken to him if necessary, and even then the conversation was one-sided. The servants have been glaring at him. Not that he could blame them.

He has been disappointing the entire kingdom.

He sat up, resting his head on his knees. He _needed_ to fix this, no; he is going to fix this. That's why he was going to meet the others this afternoon.

Once the servants dressed him, he asked Baileywick to set up breakfast in the gardens. He was going to talk to his family.

Everyone had arrived to breakfast. The air was tense and they all looked ready to run.

He fidgeted, before he decided to test the waters. "I-I exploded. I was bottling up all of my feelings. The feeble control I did have broke at that moment." He looked up to meet their gazes. "I miss Sofia just as much as the rest of you, but I let the old ways influence my decisions. My father taught me that politics came first. I finally can say I disagree with him whole-heartedly. My family should come first, but I need to think of politics as well.

What I'm trying to say is... I didn't mean to seem heartless. I didn't want to go barging in demanding answers. As much as I would've liked to. As king, I need to set an example for everyone else. Would barging in there like a tyrant, demanding answers?"

At their mumbled no's, he continued. "I realize now that Sofia is a really big part of our family. I-...There is just no new information! I'd love to send big search parties but there is a chance of a war coming."

"A war? What do you mean Rolly?"

He ran a hand through his hair. He looked around, seeing their worried faces he began to try his best to explain. "I think the kingdom of Sempermalum is trying to conquer the other kingdoms. I have this nagging suspicion that Enchancia is his first target.

Tonight, the kingdom's allies will meet in order to discuss the plan of action."

The rest of them were shocked. They never thought something like this could happen in this lifetime.

"But Daddy...What about Sofia? We can't just abandon hope!" She looked around frantically, hoping _someone_ would agree.

"Cedric is out looking for her." Miranda piped in.

Amber scoffed. "Cedric is not the most competent person."

"I trust him." Her gaze softened as she looked at Amber. "Sofia trusted him. Whenever Sofia was around, Cedric was able. I'm sure he'll come through."

Amber sighed. "I guess he's the only one who can. But what we'll we do without our royal sorcerer?"

"We'll have to make do."

"Why did someone kidnap Sof?" James spoke up.

"I don't know, James." Rolland sighed.

"Was it because she was a princess? Was it because she foiled their evil plan?"

Rolland chuckled, "What do you mean 'foiled their evil plan'? Sofia doesn't do things like that."

"But she does." They all turned to look at Amber. "She stopped . It wouldn't surprise me if she defeated villains every now and again. She is always up to something! Whether she's helping out the villagers or talking to her pets."

"I talk to Rex all the time; I'm not up to anything."

"You've never heard her speak to them! It's like they were having an actual conversation!"

"Stop you two, arguing doesn't help anyone!" Miranda scolded.

"Sorry Mom." The twins replied.

Rolland butted in, "It doesn't matter why they kidnapped Sofia. What matters is that we move on-"He raised a hand at their protests. "We need to worry about the potential of war. As much as I liked to think about Sofia, I have an entire kingdom to look out for.

Now the important question is; can we get through this, together, as a family? Even if it means making sacrifices?"

They all looked hesitant, none of them wanted to leave Sofia behind.

"I'll stand by your side Daddy, but that doesn't mean I am happy about how you dealt with Sofia's kidnapping." She retorted.

"You can count on me Dad." James smiled.

They turned to look at Miranda. She had tears in her eyes. She exhaled shakily, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm with you Rolly, but I don't think I'll ever forget about Sofia."

Rolland took her hand in his. "I don't expect you to."

He hugged his wife. Then they motioned for the twins to join, which they happily accepted.

As Rolland held his family, all but one, he thought of the missing piece to their puzzle. As much as he wanted to focus on Sofia, he had a kingdom to run.

His kingdom was like a clock; it needed upkeep after awhile. Maybe this was one of those times.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ruby and Jade were walking home from dazzle ball practice. They still practiced even when Sofia disappeared. After Sofia missed practice they thought she was just really caught up in princess things. They understood, being a princess is tough work. She would come to the village the day after and apologize like usual. But after awhile they realized something was wrong.

When the rumours started Ruby and Jade tried to ignore them. Then their parents started talking about the rumours. Of course all of them were far-fetched.

'Princess Sofia was killed.'

'The royal family locked her in the dungeon.'

'She was kidnapped.'

Sofia's disappearance was the talk of the town.

They were passing the town pub, when they overheard a conversation.

"I heard from a servant that Princess Sofia was King Rolland's 'play toy' if you know what I mean!" The drunken men laughed while the young man continued, "Eventually she was too broken so the King threw away!"

Jade couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! Stop saying those things about Sofia! If you keep speaking that trash the whole street will be covered-"

The man grabbed Jade by the front of her jersey.

"You have quite the mouth there!" He reached into his pocket pulling out a knife. "Maybe I should teach you some manners!"

Ruby placed her hand on the man's wrist. "I'm sorry my friend troubled you, she's a little...Ah...Ya know." She made a twirling notion next to her head. "Don't take to heart anything she says. Now if you'll let us go we can get her _home_ quicker."

The man let Jade go, letting her fall into Ruby's arms. Laughing he exclaimed, "Hurry up, now! Don't let me catch you two around here again, hear me?"

"Yes sir, thank you so much." Ruby butted in before Jade could retort.

Once they were well away from the pub, Ruby smacked Jade's arm. "What were you thinking?! Never mind, I don't want to know. Don't you interrupt me!" Jade snapped her mouth shut. "I don't care what he was saying, you know that dangerous people frequent that place! You could've been killed! Or worse!"

"What's worse than death?" Jade muttered.

Quicker than a quick, there was a finger in Jade's face. "Don't you sass me!"

Ruby sighed. "Sorry, I was worried that I would lose a great friend there."

"But Sofia does dangerous stuff all the time and you never scold her!"

"She doesn't need scolding! She knows what she's doing!"

Jade groaned.

Ruby placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look, you just have to be more careful."

"But that's just it! Why should be careful? This is Dunwitty!"

"Dunwitty has changed since Sofia left." Ruby sighed.

"But the village is still the same! When Sofia left to go be a princess, the village didn't change." Jade pointed out.

"Sofia still came to the village to help out. Now that Sofia is gone, the villagers are worried that no one will upkeep the village."

"Princess Amber could-"

"I don't think she will."

"Prince James-"

Ruby shook her head. "Face it Jade, Sofia was a big part of this kingdom. You could almost say she was the heart. Remove that..."

Jade opened her eyes, and really looked at Dunwitty. It was a mess.

The streets were covered in shards of glass, banana peels, you name it. Most of the shops were looking worse for wear. In fact, most of the shops closed for good. They boarded up the windows and moved on. After Sofia left, everyone had changed. And if you asked Jade, it was for worse.

"But why...Sofia never would've wanted this!"

They were almost at Ruby's door when Ruby spoke. "I miss Sofia too, but you can't defend her left and right. You'll end up getting hurt, or hurting someone else."

"I don't pick battles I can't win!" She snorted.

Ruby grabbed the handle, turning back to look at Jade. "C'mon! Were supposed to be having a sleep over! That means having fun!"

"Aren't you worried about Sofia?"

"Of course I am! But I don't fret over things I can't help. You'll end up working yourself in a tizzy."

Seeing Jade's expression, she playfully nudged her shoulder. "Hey, my mom is making steak and potatoes."

Jade sniffed the air finding a savoury aroma. She immediately brightened at the prospect of food. "What are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

She dragged Ruby inside, setting aside all of her worries.

She could fret later.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sofia wiped the rain off the gun, as she filled the barrel with the gun power. She fired the gun towards the opposing enemy.

Their ship was being boarded by pirates. Fantastic.

The clashing of swords and the booming of gun fire was heard.

As much as Sofia wanted to run, she couldn't. Her body was on auto-pilot. She fired upon the enemy lines. She had knocked quite a few pirates down, when she heard the click-click of the gun. She was out of ammo.

She panicked. A man started to run over to her, sword in hand. He raised his sword, bringing it down.

Sofia moved out of the way as quickly as she could, but the cold steel grazed her shoulder. She hissed, covering her shoulder with her hand. She lifted her hand to find it covered in blood.

The man cackled, stepping closer and closer to her, raising his sword...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Cliff hanger! I've realized that I have a love-hate relationship with those. As a reader, I'm usually like "UGH! YES! NO! GOOD! DON"T WANT TO WAIT!" But as an author, it's like "Yessss. Keep them hanging. I feel so evil. Muhahaha!"**

 **But maybe it's just me.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's so late and it's short! Bad author!**

 **Next one will be longer! Promise!**

 **-addison7413**


	11. Chapter 11

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Earlier that day:

Lunch was fantastic! Sandwiches, Fruit, Steamed vegetables...

Thinking about it was making Sofia's mouth water. Working on the deck, she remembered the conversation that took place...

 _When they had arrived at the mess hall they were surprised. The entire crew were hunched over and muttering. Alfie, Cedric, and Sofia strained to hear what the crew was saying._

" _Have you heard?"_

" _Yeah..."_

" _I know we shouldn't have robbed 'em."_

" _Who's idea was it anyways?!"_

" _The Captain's..."_

 _As they sat down, Sofia turned to Alfie. "What are they talking about?"_

" _Last week, we robbed a fellow pirate ship."_

" _The Captain attacked an ally. When the captain's make an agreement, it's the crews job to make sure to hold them to it." Mack inserted._

" _But...?" Cedric questioned._

 _Mack shrugged his shoulders, "He robbed 'em anyways. We're pirates."_

" _It doesn't matter if we are pirates, deals a deal." Alfie shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they came for revenge."_

 _Cedric looked up from his lunch. "Revenge for what?"_

" _Yeah!" Sofia interjected, "What did the Captain steal?"_

 _Mack and Alfie shared a glance, as if they had a silent agreement. Mack sighed, sitting up in his chair recounting the event._

" _The Captain came to the mess hall one morning, saying that he was going to rob the Vultures. We waited for nightfall, and then we attacked. We tied up the crew and their captain, stealing their cargo in front of them. We stole a whole months worth of a payday."_

" _But that's horrible! They made a promise and the captain didn't keep it." Sofia gasped._

" _You don't think the crew knows that? As much as we were against the decision, he is the Captain." Alfie spoke, finishing his meal._

" _What happens if he asks you to do something you don't want to do?" Cedric asked._

" _Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Alfie replied._

 _Mack stretched. "Well, it's time to get back to work! C'mon Allona we have work to do!"_

Sofia was brought out of her musings when Mack came walking up to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Allona, I need you in the crow's nest!"

Sofia put her hand up in a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

Sofia stifled a giggle as she worked her way up to the crow's nest. When she got there, she did a quick survey of the area. All clear.

She slouched forward, resting her arms on the wooden beam. She smiled, she felt as if it was forever since she had smiled as freely as this. She gave the credit to Cedric as he had been helping her with her injuries. She still felt a little pain but it was better than before. She couldn't wait to be home! To be home again...

How would everyone react to her homecoming?

Yes, Cedric had told her what was happening at the castle but she has changed. She's not the same girl as before, would they like the new Sofia? Her thoughts became darker and darker until she shook her head.

No. I need to focus. Keep your head clear, Sofia.

After all, she had a job to do.

So she sat up, and began to fervently look out towards the sea.

After awhile, she spotted a small frigate sneaking along the other side of a sand bar.

"SHIP OFF THE STARBOARD BOW." Sofia shouted down to the crew.

A few moments later the whole ship shook. The frigate fired upon them.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The whole ship shook from the continuous fire.

"CLANG CLANG CLANG" The bell sounded, telling the crew to get to their stations.

Sofia climbed as quickly as she could down the crow's nest. Staying there was a bad idea. Duh.

"Allona, try to stay out of the way for now."

-eEe-

"What the hell was that?!" Cedric yelled.

Alfie, who had fallen, stood up shakily. "That was cannon fire."

"Cannon fire? Why-"

Alfie rolled his eyes, "We're under attack. We need to help load the cannons. Let's go!"

He then ran down the hall.

Cedric groaned, chasing after him. Looks like he was in for the long haul. He had just arrived when everyone was frozen in place.

"What is it?! Why are you standing around?!"

"No boom."

Cedric stood still and listened. He was right. The fighting had subsided.

-eEe-

Sofia looked up from her hiding spot, not believing what she was hearing. Everyone on deck looked around in confusion. They didn't move until the Captain yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDIN' AROUND?!"

"The frigate has disappeared!"

The Captain stood in shock, once he had snapped out of his confusion. He looked up to meet his crew.

"Everyone in the mess hall! I'll be there in exactly five minutes. Keep a team of ten on deck and five to each cannon."

Everyone, but the minority, then rushed to get to their destination.

The Captain was lost in thought. Frigates don't just blitz and split. Something didn't smell right, and for once it wasn't the crew.

-eEe-

The Captain entered the mess hall. As much as he loved being Captain, he hated when situations like this arrive. Being the Captain that meant he had to have the 'plan of action'. Making decisions for yourself was hard enough, but making decisions that could get your whole crew killed or worse. This was the part that filled him with loathe. These were the days that forced the word 'retirement' into his head.

"Gentleman, Ladies. The attack today wasn't random or even accidental. We have been plucked, like a goose. Frigates are sent ahead of the heavily armoured ships to hit the spots that hurt."

"But they didn't do too much damage to the ship." A burly man interrupted, "If they wanted to hurt us why not attack the hull?"

The Captain sighed, " _Because_ they wanted us to have some fight left in us! So they can beat us while we're down. That means this is a personal vendetta. And I think we all know who it is."

Tension had entered the room and has made itself known. The crew was blatantly muttering and groaning about the Captains mistake. How _dare_ they disrespect him on his boat!

He got out his gun and fired it at the ceiling. Hopefully, it looked scarier than he planned. Looking around at the crew's fearful gazes, he assumed so.

"Now if everyone is done questioning me..." He looked around, wondering if any were dumb enough to protest. Nodding at the silence, he continued. "I have plan of attack."

The entire crew was outraged by this statement. They voiced their concerns in loud, angry voices.

"What?!"

"Are you crazy?"

He raised a firm hand, silencing their protests. "If you'll just hear me out boys!"

After awhile, the crew settled down. He then continued with his plan.

"If we can fix our ship just enough to be able to make quick manoeuvres. But we have to make it look like we haven't been able to repair the ship." He paused looking around. The crew was listening in earnest, believing in their Captain's brilliance "We'll have a surprise attack! So you guys will have to be ready at a moment's notice. We'll wait for dark, and then we attack."

Once he was done, they cheered all except one table.

Sofia and Cedric looked at each other, both worried about the current situation. Alfie and Mack weren't too thrilled either.

The Captain snorted. He hasn't ever had a crew that agreed on every decision. He only hoped that they their concerns were actually something to be worried about.

-eEe-

Night arrived sooner than Sofia thought. She sat on the deck, with the pistol Alfie gave her. They sailed through the night when Sofia heard the familiar crack of lightening. What follows lightening? Thunder.

The _boom_ startled Sofia, but what shocked Sofia out of her stupor was the onslaught of rain. It was pouring. And soon the wind was howling in her ears.

According to the Captain, they should intercept the enemy ship any moment. Right as Sofia's mind was about to wander off, she heard a voice.

"SHIP AHOY! Fifty meters off the port bow!"

Sofia waited in anticipation. All of the sudden out of the dark, stormy night grappling's hooks attached to the masts.

"PREPARE TO BE BOARDED"

The men came from the sky, landing on the ship with a ferocious cry. They immediately started attacking the crew. Watching the crew pick up their arms running off to battle startled Sofia out of her daze.

Sofia wiped the rain off the gun, as she filled the barrel with the gun power. She fired the gun towards the opposing enemy.

Their ship was being boarded by pirates. Fantastic.

The clashing of swords and the booming of gun fire was heard.

As much as Sofia wanted to run, she couldn't. Her body was on auto-pilot. She fired upon the enemy lines. She had knocked quite a few pirates down, when she heard the click-click of the gun. She was out of ammo.

She panicked. A man started to run over to her, sword in hand. He raised his sword, bringing it down.

Sofia moved out of the way as quickly as she could, but the cold steel grazed her shoulder. She hissed, covering her shoulder with her hand. She lifted her hand to find it covered in blood.

The man cackled, stepping closer and closer to her, raising his sword...

-eEe-

A little earlier:

When Cedric heard the commotion upstairs, he remembered Sofia. He looked to Alfie, who just nodded letting him go. He ran off to find Sofia before she got hurt.

When he found her, she was cowering away from a man who had his sword raised against her. He fired a quick stunning spell; then he moved to help Sofia.

-eEe-

Sofia thought she was done for. Then, out of nowhere, he fell to the ground.

When she saw who was behind him she sighed in relief.

He picked her up, cradling her, careful not to bump her shoulder. "Sofia are you okay?!'

"It's Allona, remember!" She hissed. "I'm fine. Put me down!"

He was about to protest when Sofia glared at him.

Giving in, he sat her down. "Alright! But I'm staying right here."

Sofia gave him one of her dazzling smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sofia turned towards the fight. "Couldn't you use magic to knock them all out?"

Cedric rolled his eyes, "Magic is taboo in most places. I'd rather not risk it, but I'm going to have to use it. In moderation, of course." Cedric picked up a sword, testing its weight.

"Since when did you know sword play?" Sofia asked, sceptically.

"It's how I use my spare, spare time."

Sofia just rolled her eyes, picking up some stray ammo. "You ready?" Sofia reloaded her gun.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They fought their way through the hoards of pirates. Each having the others back. They had almost taken them all out, when reinforcements arrived. The reinforcements overwhelmed the crew, the enemy then tied them up.

Sofia and Cedric were struggling frantically, when all of the sudden the heard the opposing crew yell.

"Make way for the Captain!"

Cedric and Sofia turned their heads to look at the captain.

He was a red-headed porky man, short of stature. The captain was wearing am ridiculously huge coat, making him look even fatter.

'With all of those features' Cedric thought, "he could be an obese whale."

The Red head took a couple steps forward, walking over to where the crew was tied up. He's eyes scanned the crew, staring at Sofia longer than Cedric was comfortable with. The captain then abruptly turned to his crew yelling, "Where's the Captain of this Ship?"

"Over here, Mr. Captain, sir! I found 'em and tied 'em up! Just like you said!"

"Good. Hold him tight."

The Fat pig, as Cedric had dubbed him, was pacing in front of the Captain. The man remained stoic as ever, even in front of the fat pig. Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing Cedric did not know.

"Alright, you lying scoundrel! We had a deal!" The Fat pig exclaimed.

"If it makes any difference, I had never intended to fulfil my part of the deal."

"What?!" the Pig screamed, "A man should never give his word if he doesn't mean to fulfil it! What kind of man are you?!"

The Captain chuckled. "I'm human, and not only that, I'm a pirate. What did you honestly expect?"

The porker of a man stood up, his back as straight as a rod. "I clearly misjudged your character. Men, do what you wish with the crew. I'm taking this scoundrel aboard the ship. Put him in my cabin!"

The Fat Pig and some of his crew took the Captain away to their ship, leaving the rest of the crew onboard.

"So lads, what should we do with them?"

"I say we kill 'em!"

"I like the looks of the girl over there."

Cedric steamed at the thought, no way in _hell_ they were going to lay even a finger on her. One of the crew members, who had been slowly cutting their bonds, finally cut through the ropes that were holding them hostage.

Cedric then blasted the first few dunderheads off the ship. The rest of the crew killed the others.

Not caring if the crew saw his wand, he turned to Sofia. "Allona, we need to go get the Captain. He's are way back home."

"I know! I know! But the two of us can't just barge in their by ourselves! "She turned to the crew. "Would you help us get the Captain back?"

The crew shuffled nervously, the murmurs of Witchcraft in the air.

"Hey! Listen up!" Alfie shouted, making himself stand taller. "Cedric has been working just as hard as everyone else! So he practices witchcraft! It's helped us get rid of the scum bags that dared to board our ship! I say we go over there and show 'em what happens when they mess with us!"

The crew cheered, picking up their arms they all boarded the enemy ship.

Cedric and Sofia watched in shock.

Alfie strutted past them, " _That_ is how you do it!"

Cedric and Sofia couldn't stop the grin forming on their faces.

-eEe-

Once on the ship, Sofia and Cedric headed for the Fat pig's cabin. Cedric tried the handle, the door was locked.

"Stand back!"

He blew the door open, dust flying everywhere.

When the dust cleared, the Captain had the Fat Pig by his collar.

At their surprised looks, the Captain laughed.

"I ain't no damsel in distress! Clear out of here before I throw ye both overboard!"

Cedric was about to leave; Captain's business was Captain's business. But Sofia popped her head from behind Cedric.

"What are you going to do with him?"

The Captain turned to see Sofia, surprised written all over his face. "I'm going to kill him, no witnesses to be left behind. I don't mean to be frank little lady but I'm not going to cover it in sugar and daises."

"Why?! Weren't you the one to break the deal! Why are you killing him for a deal you broke?!" Sofia stepped out from behind Cedric, hands clenched.

The Captain sighed. "The world isn't so black and white. I'm killing him because I get the spoils. It was tough enough tracking the damn pig down! Not only that, but he was surround by his men. So I made a deal with him to _get_ to him. You know how much he's head's worth? Worth as much as a royal!"

"So you were in it for the money?"

"Yes! Besides he's a pirate too! What the hell do you think pirate means?"

Sofia looked as if she had more to say, but all of the sudden the fire in her eyes died. She took a step back and nodded mutely to the Captain.

The Captain was, frankly, confused. This little girl had been known on the ship to stand up and speak out against what she thought was wrong. And her she was standing down, as quiet as a mouse. Very disappointing.

-eEe-

The Captain killed the man. He locked up his head in his quarters, telling the crew if it went missing _they would._

Life returned to normal on the ship, well almost normal. The crew noticed that one little girl wasn't as bright and bushy eyed as before. She now had a cold, almost lifeless demeanour. The fire that had once so brightly burned in her eyes was gone.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **I'm so sorry this took so long :( ! I tried to edit to the best of my capabilities, but I probably need a Beta. So if anyone wants to be the Beta of my story, its open.**

 **My dad just got back from Afghanistan and we have taken a two-week long vacation. Great for school! Totally suggest it.**

 **And we're staying on my grandparent's farm, and there's no internet. It sucks.**

 **To make it up, here's a super long chapter.**

 **And yes, I will continue writing this even while I'm away.**

 **I hope you peeps have been doing well! :)**

 **-addison7413**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't say this in any of the previous chapters but I have a potty mouth.**

 **So beware! D:**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

The storm had passed. All that was left was the deep blue sea and the calming sky. All remnants of the storm were erased except for the ship.

The ship looked like it had been through hell.

It had long scrapes of wood scraped from the rocks, the sails were ripped in some places because of the strong winds. The ship, which was once shiny and new, was now worn and old.

The crew gave the ship an even tiring look. The crew was exhausted, they had been working hard all day, not even a chance to switch shifts. Pale and tired, they worked until they dropped.

Jason, who had been on deck the entire time, was frustrated to no end. His father had kicked him out of the war room. Him, the prince, wasn't allowed in the war room. He was heading a commandment! How in the hell was he supposed to know where to attack?

He won't know because he was banned from the war room because he's too" young" to be in there. He was old enough!

Eventually his father would see the error in his ways, and he would let him. After all, they only had one more day till they arrived in Enchancia.

One more day until they ruled.

One. More. Day.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

After yesterday's fiasco, life on the ship had not been as bright or shining.

The little princess had lost the kick in her step, which started a chain reaction leading the crew to their droopy and downcast state. The fog that had settled over the sea only highlighted that fact.

The crew guessed it was about mid-afternoon, without the sun they couldn't really tell, and so they rather hoped that they were on the right track. This would be the day; after all this time, they would land in Enchancia.

For the crew it was bitter-sweet, they would be getting their huge payday as well as losing two members of their crew. Their sweet little princess, Allona, was going home. And Cedric...well he was another hand.

The crew knew that Alfie would take it the hardest. For he had come to think of Allona as his daughter, the one that he wished he had but never was able.

-eEe-

As much as Sofia had grown to love the life of a pirate, it just didn't suit her.

At first, it seemed so amazing and adventurous. But every perfect image comes crashing down in the end. It had its ups and downs just like being a royal or a villager.

Sofia had what everyone had at some point when they left home. Home sickness.

Her life had changed so drastically in just a little more than a week, what would happen when she arrived home?

All sorts of doubt and unease were running through her head when Cedric laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sof...Ah Allona, don't worry. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see. The whole royal family has missed you."

Sofia sighed. "That's not what I'm worried about." When Cedric gave her a questioning look she continued, "What happens when I get home? We're supposed to arrive this afternoon! I missed almost two weeks of school! Not to mention what has been happening to the kingdom! I've been away from the world for about two weeks, and a lot can happen in that time!"

"Two weeks isn't that long!" Cedric was about to say something else but with the death glare that he was given, well let's just say he wasn't about to go toe-to-toe with the Princess.

After a couple of minutes, he spoke again. "Look, you're worried because you haven't been home in a while. Your scared that when you arrive your entire world, which you haven't even been a royal for that long either, has changed. Change is scary, but it can be good."

"Exactly, change is scary. That's all it has been! It's never been good!"

"So being a royal has been bad? Meeting me was bad? Having a new family was bad?"

She quieted down at that. How could she argue against that?

Cedric chuckled. Putting his arm around her shoulder, giving her a one-armed hug. "Stop panicking. I'll be with you every step of the way."

At this she looked up at Cedric with all the trust in the world, "Really?"

Looking at those eyes, it reminded him that even with all she's been through she was still as innocent as ever…

"Of course! After all, you'd be lost without your favourite sorcerer!"

Sofia laughed. "You are Cedric the sensational! Even if you can't dance."

"I told you that in secrecy!"

All throughout the ship, the crew heard in wonder, that light but delicate laugh and wondered…

'Who had melted that icy desolation that had been emanating from their little princess?'

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Another lunch, another day. Days were all the same to the royal family now. Days were bland and days were such a bore. Even after the royal had united, they still weren't the same as before.

Amber stopped throwing parties. Any party, tea parties, dance parties, you name it. She did focus on Geography and politics though. Most people didn't like that change.

James wasn't as enthusiastic and easy going as before. He stopped going to derby practice and was very serious about becoming a knight. Almost too serious.

Queen Miranda, well let's say she wasn't on the bottle as much as before but she was still drunk half of the time. She was getting along better with her husband though.

King Roland was trying to repair his family the best he could while running a kingdom. And when he had time he looked into Sofia's disappearance as much as he could. But every lead he found lead to a dead end.

-eEe-

Currently, the steward of the castle was trying to wrangle the royal family to the dining hall for lunch. Baileywick sighed, they had all closed themselves off when Princess Sofia 'left'. They needed to open up to each other, so that they all could lean on each other for support. They just needed a helping hand.

He gathered them all for lunch, and one by one they filed into the dining hall. All failing to ignore the one empty chair. And when lunch was served they all noticed 'theme' of the tea set.

Baileywick had never been worried if he stepped over the line, but now as he used Princess Sofia's favourite tea set he wondered if he would finally lose his job.

All knew what was happening but yet none dared to speak. They sat there for what seemed like hours, staring at the dishes. Thinking, of their long-lost Princess.

Amber was the first to speak.

"What is this?" she spoke in a deathly calm voice that chilled the hearts of all present.

"It's lunch, your majesty."

"I know that! I mean, what the hell did you set lunch with!"

"Silverware?"

"I don't know what you're playing at Baileywick but I have half the mind to- "

"Amber!" The King, who was know standing, due to Amber yelling almost like a banshee. "I know that you're angry but you can't just-"

"Daddy! Do you know what he has done?!"

"It's not that big of a deal-"

"Not that big of deal? Are you kidding?! He's using Sofia's favourite dish! I don't care if he has been our steward for years! This is disrespectful!"

Roland sighed, "Amber you're over reacting. I'm sure Baileywick didn't know-"

"I did know, your majesty." Baileywick stepped in, he couldn't let it go on any further. "I wanted it to have a reaction, but I didn't think that it would get _this_ much of a reaction."

Roland was shocked was an understatment, he did not expect this from Baileywick. "I don't understand. Why would you-"

"I hate seeing you all like this!" He gestured to all of them. "You all look so dead! Everyone is scared, the royal family hasn't been this cold in ages! You can't let Sofia's leave ruin you! You are royals and we, the people, count on you to lead us. But how can you lead us when you are falling apart?"

Everyone was speechless. Baileywick had never talked out of turn, never. Queen Miranda chuckled, which caused some very interesting reactions from the people present.

"His right."

"Huh?"

Miranda smiled, "Close your mouths, you'lll catch flies." Once everyone had recovered she began again. "Baileywick is right, we set the example for the people. If we're in shambles, then the whole kingdom is. And we can't have that. I say we go into the village, make some 'patriotic' runs."

"What a great idea your majesty! Way to think like a royal!" Baileywick grinned. So his plan was successful. This is exactly what he wanted. This is one step closer to the royal family being whole again!

"What a great idea Miranda! We could use some time out of this dingy castle anywho." He laughed, "Leave it to the villangers to think of such a thing!"

"Ha ha. Kids why don't you get ready, we'll have to leave soon if we want to-"

"So were just going to forget that Sof ever happend?" James muttered darkly.

Miranda's smile dimmed in an instant. "James, I could never forget my daughter." She walked over to James, placing her hands on each of his shoulders. "I miss Sofia _so_ much! And that's why we have to move on. We still have a kingdom to run, no matter how much we miss her. She would want us to move on, to keep the kingdom running smoothly. We can't be selfish like we have been. We need to think of the people to."

"Alright." James shoulder slumped. "I'm not going to like it."

"None of us will."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You have your pistol? Your lucky hankerchief?"

Sofia laughed, "Yes, Alfie! Now stop your worrying! I'll be fine!"

Alfie wrung his hands, "I know, I know! But what happens if you get robbed along the way?!"

"Don't worry! I'll have Cedric right with me!"

"That's why I'm worried!"

"Cedric is fully capable of taking care of-"

"I'm not sure if he can even tie his shoes."

"I'm right here you know!"

They both turned to see Cedric right behind them, glaring daggers. Sofia looked quite apologetic, while Alfie on the other hand well...

" here. Now if someone approaches my girl, you need to-"

"I know what to do! I was here the entire time!"

"I'm not sure you were! Just in case we'll run through about four or-"

"Alright, Alright! They get it! Let them get off the ship so Allona can go see her family!" Mack bellowed. Most of the crew, while they would miss 'Allona', they had a job to do. And if the Captain noticed that they weren't working...

Alfie shook his head, "Go soak your head!"

He turned back to Sofia getting on his knees, "You know you could stay here, on the ship. The Captain would welcome another member of the crew."

"I would love to but..." Sofia turned to look at Cedric, who was waiting impatiently near the gangplank. "I don't belong here."

She looked back at her friend, who had been with her through thick in thin. He took her in when she needed a repair. And not only did he fix her, he shined her up and displayed her for the world to see. And she would always be grateful.

"A pirate's life is _not_ for me."

Alfie chuckled, "Alright, Alright. I'll let you go on _one_ condition."

Shit.

"What's that?" She wrung her hands in anticipation.

He gave her a seemingly normal mirror, and boy was it pretty! The mirror was just jaw dropping. It reminded her of the blue crystals that her friend (Troll guy from an episode) had. Amber would kill to have her hands on this.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's gorgeous, but are you sure- "

"Positive. This lovely thing is a two-way mirror. Just call my name and I'll hear it ring, and vice versa."

Running her hands over the mirror, she remembered-

"About that condition…"

"Keep in touch." Alfie smiled sadly, "You're good as family here. I want to hear from my favourite girl every now and again to make sure she's ok. Cause' if you're in trouble, you will call me and I will break some- "

"I get it! I get it! Call you if I have a problem. Got it."

"Hey!" Cedric yelled, startling them. "I hate to break the pow wow but we need to get going!"

They both gave him a look which told him exactly what they thought of that.

Stammering, Cedric back tracked. "I-I'll wait. Quiet as a mouse. Starting now."

Sofia giggled when Alfie rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that guy is a teacher?"

"Well…close enough."

"I'm not going to ask." Alfie shook his head, then sighing he looked at his little girl.

Yes, his.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

Alfie brought her into a big bear hug, startling her. "Hey! You're crushing me!"

Alfie set her down. "Go before I start to tear up."

Sofia laughed, "Bye! See you later!"

"Bye Allona!" He and the crew waved them off. Not knowing when they would see them again nor knowing what would become of the duo.

Sofia waved until the ship was out of sight. And when it did she began to panic.

Today was the day she was going home.

-eEe-

The town was deserted.

No one was in sight.

The usual signs of the hustling, bustling city, were not to be found. They looked left to right, the stores were closed and some even boarded up.

But as they got closer to town square, they could hear noises.

"Your majesty where's Princess Sofia?!"

"Yeah!"

In the centre of the town, standing upon the steps of a giant fountain, was the Royal Family. Surrounding them was what looked like the entire town. They were yelling and screaming, with fear written on their face.

Sofia and Cedric looked at each other.

"Cedric, you didn't think to mention that!"

"I didn't think _that_ could get worse!"

They ran towards the shouts of the people and found them to almost at the point of rioting. The guards were the only thing that were keeping the people from tearing the royal family apart.

"Cedric, can you put an illusion over us?"

"I think I can cook something up."

-eEe-

King Roland at this point was at a lost. His plan, which should've gone perfectly, went exactly opposite to which he thought. Their visit should have shown their support of their people through these difficult times. But it seemed to have risen even more questions.

Finally, the shouted the one thing that froze him up.

"Where's Princess Sofia?!"

The people chorused in agreement.

King Roland started to sweat. Never before did he have to deal with the people in a state of disarray. He was off kilter. He'd lost his mojo. His macho was out the door. He did what no one ever thought the King was capable of.

He froze.

"Your Majesty?!"

"Your Majesty?"

"Rolly?" Miranda had placed a hand on his arm, alarmed at his behaviour.

"I-I- "

"Surprise!" A distant, yet familiar voice rang throughout the crowd. It was Aunt Tilly, waving towards her brother she revealed a young girl in a purple dress.

"Sofia!"

"Princess Sofia!"

Surprise and Shock was etched on every face. The villagers ran towards her crying and repeating her name. They all reached towards her, asking the same question.

"Where have you been?"

Sofia and Aunt Tilly slowly moved towards the fountain, accepting the praise and thanks from the people.

Sofia couldn't stop turning her head. Over and over again she saw the people, for who they were and what they had become. They used to be bright, homely people who took people in and made them feel at home. And now…

They were shadows of what they used to be. People shunned newcomers, even booing them and throwing vile slurs their way. People weren't as welcoming when they lost the precious hope they had. The hope gave them life, it helped them through the day and reminded them what they lived for.

Sofia had to give them that hope back, she _had_ to.

Aunt Tilly had led her to the fountain steps before she knew it. Sofia shook out of her daze, she could think more when she was home. Standing beside her, Aunt Tilly nudged her.

Oh. Right!

"I implore you to listen to me, for I shall explain everything at this moment. And I _won't_ repeat myself." Sofia waited for the whispers to die down and then, and only then did she speak, "Subjects of Enchancia. I have been on a week-long tutoring session. I've needed a little _extra_ help with my schooling. I admit I have fallen a bit behind in my courses and therefore I went to the one person I could count on to help me."

Sofia gestured to Aunt Tilly, who gave a little wave, smiling just as usual. Sofia continued in a gentler tone. "My absence has not been for nought, so please, I beg of you! Go back to the kind, wonderful people I knew before!"

The villagers glanced at each other whispering all sorts of things.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"She has been trustworthy…"

Sofia glared, "Have I not been truthful in all that I have done? Have I not done the best I could and beyond for you? Please, if _anyone_ objects to what I say, step forward. So we may address the situation accordingly…"

Silence ensued, along with several terrified looks. The people though simple-minded, could understand the look that the Princess was giving them. It was a look of pure power, a look that left no room for argument.

The people remained silent. Not one person dared to move forward.

Some of them may be uneducated, but none of them were stupid enough to speak up.

Sofia nodded in approval, "Alright then. Then I shall leave to spend time with my family. I will visit tomorrow to see how the town has been faring."

The town cheered up at that, after all the young Princess had been the only one in almost ten decades to take care of the people as the Royal Family should. The people had almost given up hope when she had come along.

At first they were a little wary, for Princess Amber hadn't been the kindest to them. She always had made them feel insignificant, throwing lavish parties where they didn't understand the complex dances and how to eat the uncommon foods.

You could understand why the people were worried when Princess Sofia came into the picture. They didn't need another princess who lived in luxury and who _always_ wanted the biggest and the best. They were astonished to see that she really was just a simple person, that only wanted to make everyone happy.

She had surprised everyone; even neighbouring countries were baffled by her.

Staring at the Princess now, they couldn't believe that it was she that demanded their silence and commanded them with ease.

As they left the stared at her, wondering if she had always been a leader or if she had learned it over time from being a princess. Either way, she was meant to rule.

Maybe more so than her siblings.

-eEe-

Sofia watched as the people slowly dispersed, some angered or feared, but all were surprised.

She scoffed. Everyone had it in them to be mean, she just didn't do it usually because of her amulet. Speaking of the amulet, shouldn't it curse her for being so rude to her people?

Maybe it only punished people for acts truly evil. After all the amulet only nudged people in the right direction, it never forced people to actually be good. Which was one god save. If it did, it wouldn't be as great as most thought it was.

Never mind that.

She looked at her family, _really_ looked. They looked as if they had been through hell and back. They were dishevelled and worn out, but mostly shocked to see her alive.

Liked they'd seen a ghost.

Giving them her classiest grin she motioned towards the carriage, calling out behind her, "Let's go back to the castle. I think we need to talk."

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Not dead! –SH**

 **To quote to a Sherlock fan-art.**

 **I've had internet trouble, so I wasn't able to use it since about the first week of December to February today. But I was able to write. So I've had plenty of time to write. Not plenty because school is dumb but enough.**

 **So hopefully you'll enjoy the 3,500 words I have written.**

 **Which is the longest chapter in this series. Writing this chapter any longer would've been obnoxious! So cliff-hanger!**

 **Muhahaha! Being an evil writer is fun! Now I know how Moffat and Gatiss feel.**

 **By the way, has anyone seen series four?**

 **Heart-breaking isn't it?**

 **-addison7413**


End file.
